Soul Vocaloid
by ShadowSora53
Summary: It was just a vacation, right? Well, that's what Miku and her friends thought. Then, they found themselves in the U.S.A. And in Death City...
1. Chapter 1- A Simple Vacation?

_**YAY! VOCALOID/SOUL EATER FIC. Not enough good ones of these. Well, here I go. Will include a fan-made Vocaloid not featured in any videos because he is my OC and I have yet to make a video.**_

_**EDIT: And here is the rewritten version to tide you over until I get Word on my home laptop.**_

Diva City. A city hidden in Japan, only the select few who know of its existence can enter it. This is where the Vocaloids live. Technologically advanced singing androids, the Vocaloids look like normal human beings. In fact, the only things that set 99% of them apart from normal humans are their unnatural singing talents and special powers that some have. In this story, the Vocaloids end up in a world that is crazier than their own…

"KAITO! WAKE UP!"

This was all that could be heard in Diva Theater as a teal-haired girl yelled at a blue haired boy, Kaito, to wake up. As usual, the blue-haired Vocaloid had overslept.

"Miku, could you please SHUT UP!"

This time, the yelling was coming from two people. One was a young girl with yellow hair. The second was a guy with the same yellow hair, but spiked up in the front and pulled into a small ponytail in the back. The spikes resembled a group of bananas.

"What's with all the yelling, guys?"

Another person walked into the sleeping Vocaloid's room. This time, it was a woman. She had brown hair with equally brown eyes. She wore a short, red shirt and a revealing top.

"Sorry, Meiko. I was just trying to wake up Kaito." Miku responded apologetically.

"And that required yelling?"

"Yeah. Nothing else wakes him up."

"But you woke Rin and Len up!"

"Yeah, we really didn't want to be woken up by you yelling… again." Len said.

"EXACTLY!" Rin yelled.

"Rin, enough of the yelling." Len said, trying to calm his sister down. This ended with her jumping at him to throttle the boy, and him jumping out of the way. Rin then made contact with a wall, effectively shutting her up. Kaito then sat up, yawned, and noticed the large amount of people in his bedroom.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"Finally, Kaito." Meiko said as she tackled the boy into a bear hug. The Vocaloid struggled, trying to breathe, while Miku and Len sweat dropped. Eventually, Meiko let him go, and he collapsed to the floor: white as a ghost.

"Are you OK, Kaito?" Len asked while poking his face.

"Do you need an ambulance?" Miku asked, worried for her fellow Vocaloid.

"I'm… Fine." He responded. "Anyways, what are we doing today?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Everyone yelled in unison, shocked that he had forgotten so easily. Startled, Kaito shrunk back with a "No" that was barely audible.

"Today, we're going on vacation outside of Diva City, baka!" Miku explained. The tealette was clearly frustrated at the boy for waking up late AND forgetting about vacation.

"Right, gomen and arigato!"

Eventually, Kaito was dressed for the day, his attire being a dark grey tee shirt, grey pants, black boots, a white trench coat, and an extremely long, blue scarf. He then walked outside, taking the keys for the SUV parked outside, and started it. After doing that, he helped everyone load up luggage. They had little baggage, as they usually bought any necessities besides clothes while on vacation. "Saved on luggage" they were told. Then, after everyone piled into the car, with Kaito driving, Meiko in the front with him, and Miku, Rin, and Len in the back, they drove off. A couple hours and three games of Mario Party later, everyone was bored. Len, in his infinite wisdom, decided that it was a good idea to call Rin's Road Roller "Stupid and unnecessarily destructive." This, in turn, caused the girl to throttle her brother. And, as they were in a car, he couldn't jump out of the way. Miku tried to pry her off, but it was ineffective. Meiko tried next, saying that she would take Rin's oranges away if she didn't stop. This didn't work. And, as he couldn't take anymore noise,

~Somewhere in the desert~

A man walked through the desert. He had a tattered cloak on, protecting his face from the sand. When he arrived on the outskirts of a city, he pulled it back to reveal raven-black hair with red highlights. With the sleeves pulled up, the tattoos on his left arm were obvious and visible to all. He had only come because he had seen the white light, and seemed to know what it was.

"So, they came as well. But how many of them?"


	2. Chapter 2- A Soul Eater!

**And here we are, the second chapter of Soul Vocaloid. This chapter will introduce your favorite scythe-meister and her partner. And of course, they have to start out arguing.**

_'This is a thought. Unless they have telepathy, no other characters can here these'_

**_This is a flashback._**

"Normal character speech. _If surprised, speech will be_ italicized."

**Enough of my talking, let us commence with the crossover.**

**And yes, I did just figure out how to add author's notes**

* * *

"Hey, is she OK?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a doctor! That's Stein's job!"

"Would you stop yelling at me, Soul!"

"How about you stop yelling at me!"

Miku opened her eyes to see two teenagers standing above her, arguing. The first, a girl, had sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black trench coat and red skirt. The other, a boy that the girl had called Soul, Had white hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket, an orange T-Shirt, and brown jeans. The most noticeable feature about the boy, however, was that his teeth were fangs…

'_Wait, FANGS?!' _Miku thought. Miku had only seen one person who had fangs for teeth, and his were just his canids. Every tooth that Miku could see in this boy's mouth were a sharp pair of fangs.

"Look Maka, she's waking up!"

'_So the girl's name is Maka. And the boy is…'_

"Hey, are you OK, miss?" Soul asked.

"Yes, arigato!" Miku replied.

"Huh?" The boy looked confused. Miku was as well, she thought she was still in Japan. Which she wasn't.

Maka hit the perplexed boy over the head with a book. "You idiot, Soul. That's Japanese for thank you. She must be from Japan."

"OW! I get it! But why'd ya have to hit me?" An injured Soul replied, clearly pissed off.

"Umm, who are you, and where am I?"

"Oh, sorry. We must not have introduced ourselves. I'm Maka Albarn, scythe meister for the DWMA. And the idiot next to me is Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater?!" Miku was confused. She thought that the boy ate Souls. She didn't realize that it was his name. "He eats souls?!"

"No… well yes… well… um… maybe we should show you. Ready, Soul?"

The boy grinned, before replying "Right." He grabbed Maka's hand, and Maka threw him upwards. As she did this, the white-haired boy started to glow. When he hit the top of the swing, the light had changed his shape into a scythe made of light. Maka swung the glowing scythe down, and the light dissipated, leaving a scythe with a silver staff and a red and black blade. There was also an eye near where the blade and staff meet.

"What the-?!" Miku was left speechless, and that was hard to do considering that she was an android that was basically human. All of a sudden, a creature popped out from behind the tealette. It also appeared to be a weapon, but this one looked more demonic.

"W-what is that?!" Miku was regretting this vacation.

"What?! What's a kishin-egg doing here?! And how come I couldn't tell until he popped out?" Maka appeared just as confused as Miku.

'_So she can see souls. Just who is this girl?' _Miku was trying to think of any explanation for what was happening. _'I must be dreaming! Or I'm dead and this is the afterlife!' _Miku was starting to believe that she was dreaming until the pain of the kishin-egg slashing her registered in her brain. She didn't even have time to scream as she went flying into a rock. She hit the rock with a crunch that sounded like a few bones broke. The last thing she heard before blacking out was Soul and Maka yelling out "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

* * *

**Now aren't I evil, ending with a cliffhanger like that. Next chapter will focus on a different Vocaloid.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Shota vs The Assassin

**I LOVED writing this chapter. I love how similar Black*Star and Len are in terms of temper. So these two- well, I'll let you read.**

* * *

"…"

"I think it was over here."

"… Ow… My head."

Len woke up to a major headache. He looked around, and called out "Rin, you OK?" before remembering what had happened.

"Oh crap. RIN! Rin, where are you?! RIN!"

Len started panicking. He hadn't been separated from his sister by a mysterious light since… never. He was worried. He wasn't usually separated from her, they had rarely been apart since they were born. He continued panicking, which attracted some attention. Namely, the attention of a certain blue-haired assassin.

"YAAHOO! I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL TRANSEND THE GODS!"

"Black*Star, maybe you should calm down a little."

"Why, Tsubaki? I'm just so excited that I have a new person to fight. You sure you're ready, kid?"

When Len turned around, he saw two things. First, was the psychotic-looking boy in front of him. He had bright blue spiky hair that made Len's look tame, green eyes, and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black and white baggy pants, and black and white sneakers with a star design at the end. The girl next to him was wearing a white dress with a yellow star on the right breast, black socks, white boots, and had black hair and indigo eyes. The boy was looking like he was ready for a fight, while the girl just looked tired.

"Sorry about him, he gets excited easily." The girl seemed sincere, unlike her male companion.

"What are you talking about, Tsubaki. I'm ready to fight whoever she is."

'_Wait…' _"SHE?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SHE?!"

The boy looked confused. This kid looked like a girl, but was offended by being called one. "Yeah. You are a girl, aren't you?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA FIGHT?! YOU GOT ONE!"

The blue-haired boy smirked at this, and prepared to fight. Len ran at him winding up with a punch, but the boy jumped over him before he could hit him. Len ran at him again, yelled "STAND STILL!", and started punching the boy madly. The blue-hair block every one, and retaliated with a palm jab. The attack seemed to have more force behind it than there should have been, but that didn't matter to Len. All that mattered was getting revenge on this boy for calling him a girl. After hitting a wall, he got right back up and ran at the boy again, when a hand grabbed him by the collar and stopped him.

"Len, calm down."

The man who had grabbed him had on a long white trench coat, black jeans, white sneakers, and a trademark blue scarf. His hair was a dark blue and his eyes were ice blue. This, was Kaito.

"Sorry for my friend's temper, he hates being mistaken for a girl. And being called a Shota*." He apologized for Len, something he did often for the temperamental 14-year old.

"And I'm sorry for my meister. He enjoys getting into fight. Hi, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. And my friend here is Black*Star."

"Konichiwa, Tsubaki. I'm Kaito Shion. And my Shota friend here-"

"I AM NOT A SHOTA!"

"-is Len Kagamine. We're kinda new here."

Black*Star, in his usual idiocy, had to ask a blunt question. "What's with the scarf and jacket in summer?"

"…"

"Black*Star!"

"What?"

Black*Star walked over to Kaito and was about to touch his scarf.

"Touch my scarf and I will kill you."

Black*Star backed away, startled by Kaito's expression. This was his special trait. He could threaten to kill you while still keeping a completely normal smile on his face. This can usually scare most people into submission, and it had worked on the blue-haired assassin. He walked back over to Tsubaki, and hid himself behind her. She smiled, and walked up to Kaito.

"Well, do you have a place to stay?"

"No, we don't. But we have to find our friends." Len responded.

"Well, you can stay at our place while you find them."

Both Len and Kaito looked shocked. This girl, who had known them for the long time of 5 minutes, had just invited them to stay at her house.

"ARIGATO!"

Both boys had bowed down to her, like traditional Japanese people. She blushed, and led them to said house. When they reached the house, Len's jaw hit the floor. After looking at the rest of the city, he had assumed that their house was modern as well, but it was a traditional-style Japanese house. After recovering from the shock, they walked into the house.

* * *

**Sorry about the crap ending. I just couldn't figure out how to end this off. Anyways- on to the previews. Next Chapter, a certain OCD Reaper finds another Kagamine, a kishin-egg, and a boy with teal hair. Who is the boy? Well, you'll have to wait and see. R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4- Kid and Zeo

**All right, next chapter. And by far the longest. In this chapter, we meet a girl with ADHD, and OCD reaper, two twin (Literally) Pistols, a boy with an interesting hairstyle, and a pre-kishin/kishin-kishin egg.**

* * *

~Kid's POV~

"Come one, let's hurry up."

"Slow down, Kid. Jeeze"

"Well I want to see what that light was. It didn't look normal. It looked… evil."

"You really need to relax, Kid. You're way too stressed out all of the time.

"Sh-shut up!"

A third voice, previously silent, piped in. "Look, a car!"

"What? Patty, I think you're hallucinating."

"No, Kid, there's actually a car in the desert."

"What? I don't see- oh, there. OK, let's go check that out."

~Rin's POV~

'_Ow, my head… Wait, where am I? Len… Len… WHERE'S LEN!'_

Rin was screaming in her head, she couldn't find Len. Her brother had never abandoned her, she was just about to drag somebody with her to help find the shota when she realized that she was alone.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!"

Rin, being a very temperamental Vocaloid, started to flip out. She was angry, everybody had left her. Then, a thought popped up in her head, '_What if we all got separated…'_

"Hello! Is anybody in here?!"

'_Who would be yelling in the desert?'_

Rin managed to get herself out of the sand-logged car. When she did, she saw three things. One: A boy with golden eyes, raven black hair with 3 white stripes on the left side, and he wore a black dress suit, black dress pant, black boots, and he had a skull brooch on the top of his suit. Excluding the lines, this kid appeared to be going for a symmetrical look. Two: the boy was yelling at a silver pistol. And the third, which is the one that surprised her the most: The pistol was yelling back.

"Hello? Who are you?" Rin asked, tentatively.

"Hello?" He turned around. "Oh, are you OK, miss?"

Rin looked in the window at her reflection. She was dirty, and she had a few cuts on her face, arms, and legs.

"I'm fine, but are you?"

"What are you talking about?" The boy seemed confused, like he thought yelling at a talking pistol was normal.

"Well, stripes, you were talking to a pistol, first of all. And second, what's with the weird look."

The boy had started flipping out about his asymmetrical stripes while the twin pistols started glowing. When they stopped, there were two girls where the guns had been.

"Sorry about him, his a little bit OCD." The taller girl said.

"It's fine. But who are you?"

The boy, who had recovered from his fit, responded. "I am Death the Kid. Son of the current Shinigami, Death. And these are my weapon partners, the Thompson Sisters."

"I'm Liz." The taller one said.

"And I'm Patty!" The shorter one said.

"And… what are you? With the golden irises and striped hair."

"I am a reaper, as previously stated. And the girls are human weapons, twin pistols to be exact."

"Why the twin pistols?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE SYMMETRICAL! SYMMETRY MUST BE PRESERVED!"

"Jeez, sorry I asked."

"Anyways, let me help you get that back to the city."

Kid walked over to the car, only to get jumped by a shadowy figure. When he stepped into the light, the first thing Rin noticed were the azure-colored choker on his neck and azure-colored cuffs on his right wrist and left ankle. The boy had messy neon teal hair with azure eyes, and was wearing a grey informal suit jacket, a teal tie, grey shorts, short, grey socks, and black sneakers. On his right shin and the backs of both hands was a mark. The mark had a "V" above a "0-1". On his back was a katana. The most notable thing about the katana was that the hilt looked like a leek.

'_Wait, a leek…" _Rin was thinking. She had seen that katana somewhere before. _'ZEO!'_ That one name popped into her head. "ZEO!" Rin ran up to the figure and tackled him. The boy looked surprised, until he realized who was hugging him.

"Rin?" He asked.

"Yay, you remembered me!"

"Of course I did!" _'How could I forget such a… interesting personality.'_ He kept the second part of that reply in his thoughts.

"Um… excuse me. I hate to ruin the moment, but can you tell me why you jumped me, Zeo?"

"Oh, sorry about that. The aura emitting off of you was creeping me out, so I decided to come out of hiding to ask you what you are, because you ain't human."

"You are correct, I'm not. I am a reaper."

"Ah, that explains why your aura looks like the mythical grim reaper."

"You've mentioned aura two times now, can you elaborate?"

"Sure! Sorta like how you meisters can see souls, I can see a person's aura. Aura is an energy flowing through all living things. Everything has it: trees, grass, people, even kishins. All of them have it. However, very few notice it. Those who can are very gifted. A few of those gifted aura seers can even manipulate it, using it as a weapon or tool."

Kid looked like he had understood everything perfectly. To Rin, Liz, and Patty, however, it just sounded like gibberish.

"Anyways, you want to- LOOK OUT!"

Kid shoved Zeo out of the path of an energy bullet. When Zeo got up, he was surprised at the aura he saw.

"It's a kishin-egg?! How come I couldn't sense its aura till now?"Zeo sounded confused,

"I don't know." Kid replied. "But we need to kill it. Liz! Patty!"

"You got it."

"Right!"

Liz and Patty ran up next to Kid. When they did, they started to glow, and flew up into the air at the same time. When they came down, Kid caught them in pistol form with perfect symmetry. Kid then flipped the pistols upside down, so that he would have to pull the trigger with his pinkies.

"You, kishin-egg. Your soul is disgusting. Now, DIE"

Kid sent a storm of bullets at the kishin-egg. It had no time to dodge as smoke soon covered the area that it was standing on. Kid stopped firing, and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, the kishin-egg had its metallic arms up as a shield.

"Damn it!" Kid was annoyed. He would have to get in close to kill this thing.

The kishin-egg retaliated by turning its arms into cannons. It then fired them at Kid repeatedly, sending the reaper skidding back.

"Let me handle it." Zeo said. It appeared he had a plan.

"What?! But you're not even a meister!"

Zeo ignored the grim reaper, and walked up in front of him. He drew his katana, which did have a normal blade, and stood in a defensive stance. He closed his eyes, and when they re-opened they had an ivory glow to them. The blade of his sword was also glowing the same color.

**~Kid's POV~**

I was staring at Zeo's soul, and noted a few things. First, his soul had a leek-like design on it. Second, the shape of it was off. It appeared to be a human soul, but something felt off about it. And the final thing, it was green. Never in my life had I seen a green soul. He had closed his eyes. _'Weird' _was the one thought occupying my mind now. I then noticed his blade start to glow ivory. And when he opened his eyes, the irises were also glowing the same color. His soul expanded. I had never seen such a large soul. Not even Black*Star's soul was this big.

**~Third-person POV~**

Zeo raised his blade, and a leaf from the hilt of his blade flew in front of him. He said "Triple Fang" in an almost inaudible voice. When he did, everything appeared to go dark. Three silver colored slash were the only thing seen. The lighting went back to normal, and the leaf was suspended in the air, even though there was wind. Three silver lines shined on the leaf before it was cut into thirds by an invisible blade. Kid was confused by this phenomena, until he saw Zeo's posture. It looked like he had slashed with his blade, and was resting in the follow through position. Then, three silver lines shined a path ro and through the kishin-egg. All of a sudden, three huge explosions were seen tearing through the sand, almost like a sword slash. They hit the kishin-egg, damaging it heavily but not exactly killing it. The creature was, however, sent flying a great deal.

"Kid, I'm gonna let you finish it."

"Right. Liz! Patty!"

All three yelled "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Kid crouched down and put the guns in an "x" across his body. While he was doing this, the guns glowed again, and became arm cannons. Liz and Patty then started listing off a bunch of stats.

"3"

"2!"

"1"

"Ready to fire!"

Kid, in a dark tone, said "Death Cannon", then aimed the cannons out at the kishin and fired. Two yellow balls of energy shot out before merging into one large ball of energy. They made direct contact with the pre-kishin, causing a plume of smoke to rise, with two oddly shaped skulls included.

"Is it dead?" Rin asked.

"Yep" Both boys replied as the two weapons went back to pistol form. The two weapons then went back to their human form. Kid walked over and collected the soul, much to his annoyance as there was only one, and guided Zeo and Rin back to the city.

* * *

**Yes, pre-kishin and kishin-egg mean the same thing. So don't complain about the shift in terminology. Also, R&amp;R.**


	5. Chapter 5- An Explination is Needed

**I IS BACK! I AM NOT DEAD! Midterms and gaming took up too much time during my free week off of school.**

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: Don't worry, I refuse to let this story die. I just have 3 other fanfics I am doing on DeviantArt, so it is hard to make enough time to update all 4. Also, thanks for the follow and favorite. For being the first to follow and the first to review, you get a cookie.**

**And also thanks to elvisfan994 for the favorite. **

**Now, GET TO READING!**

* * *

Miku opened her eyes and stretched. She looked down, and saw that she was only wearing a bra, her skirt, and her socks. She squeaked in surprise, and quickly looked around for her shirt. She turned, and felt pain shoot up in her chest. She let out a quick "Ow!" before falling back into her pillow. She looked down again, and noticed that there was gauze wrapped around most of her chest and stomach. She tried to remember how it happened, and her eyes widened when she did.

'_I remember now! The kid turning into a scythe, the creature slashing me, everything until I blanked out. That girl… I hope that she is OK.' _

Said girl walked into Miku's room. Miku looked at her again. She was wearing the same clothes as when Miku saw her last, except that she didn't have the trench coat on. Soul walked in after her. He was wearing more casual clothes, which were an orange sweatshirt that "Piano Man" written above a line of piano keys, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Maka, who could now get a better look at the girl that she and Soul saved, noticed some oddities about her. The first being her hair.

'_What's with her hair?' _Maka thought to herself. _'Why is it so long? More importantly why is it teal?' _Maka looked over to Soul to ask him, and found him on the floor with blood coming out of his nose. She was confused until she found that the girl didn't have a shirt on, just a bra. She looked at the girl's chest, then at her own, and immediately felt jealous. Then, trying to distract herself from her own jealousy, she noticed a tattoo on the girl's arm.

'_What does the "01" mean?'_

Third, she noticed the pig tails. They were held up by two pink square hairclips. The thing that Maka noticed about them was _'Wait, are the hairclips… FLOAING?! This girl is seriously weird.' _"Hi! How are you feeling?"

"Underdressed, but fine!"

"Hah! Here, take this." Maka handed Miku her clothes. "They were torn up so I had them stitched up while you were asleep. They're as good as new now."

Miku put the clothes on, and it looked as if nothing had happened, besides for the slight bit of visible gauze.

"Arigatou!"

"No problem."

Maka's Soul Perception suddenly kicked in, and she could see the shape of the girl's soul. She gasped when she did. "Her soul…"

"Hm? What about her soul, Maka?" Soul asked.

"It's not human…"

"What do you mean? She looks like a completely normal girl!" Soul replied.

"Her soul shape is normal, but the soul is green. Not the normal blue of a human soul."

"Souls can be green?"

Maka pointed to Miku. "Who and what are you?!" Maka looked angry, and a little bit scary to the leek-loving Vocaloid in front of her.

"I-I'm Miku Hatsune, a V-Vocaloid f-from Diva City." A scared Miku replied.

"Vocaloid. What's a Vocaloid?" Maka and Soul asked in unison.

"Vocaloid. Stands for Vocal Android." Said a voice from behind Maka.

All three teens turned to look behind Maka, and saw a figure in the doorway. He appeared to be in his late 20's to early 30's, with silver hair and gray eyes with glasses. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with stitches in it, a white lab coat of the same style, gray pants, and gray sneakers. He had stitches going across his face, and a screw in his head.

'_Wait…' _"WHAT?!"

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Miss Miku?"

Miku thought she had seen it all in this place: a boy with fangs for teeth with the ability to transform into a scythe, a demon with claws for hands, and a girl who could see souls. But his guy had a SCREW in his head. The poor lost Vocaloid didn't know how much more insanity she could take.

"Wait, so she's an android?" Soul asked.

"Correct, Soul."

"Wait, Professor Stein. If she's an android, then how can she have a soul? Androids are machines, right? So…?" The confused scythe-meister was trying to figure out how a robot could have a soul when Miku cut in.

"I could probably explain that! You see, I am an android. But I was made to be as human as possible. That means that I eat like normal humans, think like normal humans, sleep like normal humans, heal like normal humans, reproduce like-."

Maka interrupted her before she could finish the thought. "I get the point! You're an android who is basically human! You can stop now!"

"OK!"

"I just have one question: why is her soul green? Are all android soul's green?"

"No. Every one of the Vocaloids has a soul that is a specific color. So some of her other friends would have different colored souls than her." Stein replied.

"I think I get it n-…"

Maka stopped mid-sentence. Soul looked at her worried. "Maka, are you OK?" He asked.

Stein spoke. "That powerful soul wavelength. Maka, can you feel it?"

Maka's voice shook a little as she responded. "Y-yeah, Professor. I can sense it. I-It feels like Miku's wavelength, but…"

"Much more powerful."

"Yeah, that's it."

Miku chipped in. "A soul similar to mine but more powerful…"

"Miku, do you know who it could be?" Stein asked.

"… ZEO!" Everyone, besides Stein (I don't think anything surprises him), was startled by the scream. Miku had been really quiet up till now, so they didn't expect her to be so loud.

"Who?" Soul asked.

"Zeo, he's my older brother. He has… special powers."

"Special how?" Maka asked.

"I don't think I can explain it. You have to see it to understand."

"Well then, let's go meet him." Soul suggested.

"No, let's wait for him to come here." Stein replied.

"Why!" Soul yelled.

"The location where Zeo's soul was detected is where Kid went to investigate a weird light. In fact… Maka said you appeared from a mysterious light. Can you explain that?"

"Well," Miku started, "it started like this…"

~With Kid, Rin, and Zeo~

Rin was doing what Miku was doing, but explaining it to Kid and Zeo instead of Stein, Soul, and Maka. "…and then my brother…"

~With Len, Kaito, Black Star, and Tsubaki~

Len was also explaining the situation. "… and that's how we ended up here."

"Interesting…" Was all Tsubaki could say. She was trying to find a reason for how multiple people warped from Japan to the U.S.A.

"Well, I don't know how you ended up here," Black Star said in a quiet voice that was rare for him, "but I do know someone who might."

"WHO?!" Len and Kaito yelled.

"JUST FOLLOW ME!" Black Star yelled in his normal loud voice.

~Back with Kid, Rin, and Zeo~

Rin had just finished explaining, and Kid was pondering her situation. Everyone else reacted differently. Zeo looked at her with understanding, Patty was talking about a giraffe (meaning that she wasn't paying ANY attention), and Liz just looked plain confused.

"Wait, so you're a singing android who is from Japan. You were going on a trip with four other Japanese singing androids, when you all were engulfed by a weird light and separated?"

"Basically, yes." Rin answered.

"OK, this is a new level of weird."

Kid put his input in. "I understand your situation."

"Then you can help me!"

"All I said was that I understand your situation. It appears that you are from a parallel world."

"Huh?" Now Rin was confused.

"I've visited Japan many times, and never once have I heard of the Vocaloids. Also, we do not currently have the technology to make androids like you. Therefore, you are from a parallel world."

"So you can't help me…" Rin sounded dejected.

"I can't, no. But my father might be able to. I'll take you to him now."

"YAY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSOMUCHMISTERKID!"

"Calm down, Rin."

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

~Back to Miku, Maka, Soul, and Stein~

"…"

"So, can you help me, Professor Stein?"

"Not directly, but I know someone who could."

"Really, who?" Soul asked.

"Lord Death, he might know."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Come on, I'll take you to him now!" Maka ran off, heading towards the Death Room.

"Wait up, Maka!" Miku yelled. She jumped out of bed and ran after the meister, completely ignoring her injuries.

"Do you think they'll be OK?" Stein asked, sincere worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Maka is always running off into danger and she's still alive. And that Miku girl is a lot like Maka, so she should be fine." Soul replied.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right."

* * *

**Well, that felt good to type. Next time, the three groups meet up, but realize that they are missing one Vocaloid. But will a mysterious traveler be of any help? Or is he just an asymmetrical piece of garbage? Find out next chapter. Until then, SSh53, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Gang Meets Death

**So here we are, chapter six of Soul Vocaloid. In this chapter, the gang meets up, and trouble starts to brew. Also, the mysterious traveler appears again, discussing his plans..**

**No new followers, reviewers, or favoriters for this chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

~Back in the Vocaloid world~

Neru woke up from her nap. She had gotten up early to pack for the vacation that the Vocaloids were going on. Finishing quickly, she had napped for a little while so she would have enough energy to troll the others for the entire vacation. She stretched, and got up to ask Miku when if Kaito had gotten up (He oversleeps a lot), when she saw the time.

"SHIT!"

~And to the Soul Eater world we go, DWMA Death Room~

Death was looking into his mirror. He had seen the Vocaloids arrive, and noticed that all but one had been accounted for. When he saw who it was, he became worried.

"Hmmm? If the enemy gets ahold of this one, it could cause trouble…"

~With Maka and Miku~

Maka was surprised at how well Miku was keeping up with her. The android girl had sustained some bad damage from the pre-kishin, but she was running as if she wasn't injured at all. Miku, meanwhile, was blocking out the pain. She knew that finding her brother and how her and her friends arrived here was more important than the small amount of pain she was feeling. Maka eventually slowed down when they reached a mirror at the end of a hallway.

"So where is this Lord Death?" Miku asked.

"He is usually in the Death Room." Maka responded.

"D-Death Room?!"

"Don't worry, Lord Death wouldn't hurt you. He's actually a really nice guy."

'_Well, that's a relief.' _Miku kept that thought to herself. After all, she didn't want to be rude to such a nice girl.

The mirror opened like a door, startling Miku. Maka said that they had been granted entry or something like that. Maka entered, and Miku followed soon after.

~With Kid, Rin and Zeo~

The group travelling with Kid had made it to the Death Room entrance. Kid walked up to the mirror door, and it opened up immediately. Rin was confused, as Kid had said earlier that no one could enter or leave the Death Room without Death's permission, but Kid said that as he was also a Grim Reaper, he could enter and exit the Death Room freely. Kid entered, soon followed by Rin, then Zeo.

~Back in time to just before Maka and Miku went running off, with Black Star, Len, Tsubaki, and Kaito~

The group of four walked up to the mirror. Black Star went to talk with Len and Kaito while Tsubaki got them into the Death Room.

"So, you know someone who's and assassin like me?" The spiky-haired teen asked.

"Yep, Piko Utatane. He is very skilled in fighting. However, he looks even more like a girl then Len." Kaito replied.

"I can't tell if that was a complement, an insult, or both, Frosty." Len retorted.

"Don't call me Frosty. It could be hazardous to your health, Shota."

"DON'T CALL ME A SHOTA!"

Just as a fight was about to break out between the two Vocaloids, Tsubaki interrupted, saying that they had been granted permission to enter. The group of four entered, and the door slowly closed behind them.

~Going back to Maka and Miku~

The two girls were walking down a corridor lined with guillotines. Miku seemed a bit freaked out, but Maka was just fine with it. All of a sudden, they heard someone yell.

"HAHA! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN, BLACK STAR! I AM THE MAN THAT WILL TRANSCEND GOD, SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR DEATH!"

"What?!" Miku looked surprised, and a little bit scared.

"I know that loud voice anywhere." Maka just seemed bored, totally unfazed by the assassination threat. Then, another voice started yelling, surprising both girls.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T ANNOUNCE YOURSELF WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO ASSASSINATE SOMEONE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE WORST ASSASSIN I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Miku was surprised at whose voice it was, while Maka was just surprised that someone else called him an idiot, and to his face even. Both girls looked up to see a kid with light-blue spiky hair and dark clothing standing on top of one of the guillotines. To his right was one very angry-looking kid. He had bright yellow hair spiked in the front like a bunch of bananas and pulled into a small pony tail in the back. His clothes seemed futuristic, sort of like Miku's, but not as much. To the loud-mouthed assassin's right was a girl. She had black hair pulled into a large pony tail that reached down just past her back. She had more normal-looking clothing on. And behind the boy on a different guillotine was a man with a long, white trench coat, blue hair, equally blue eyes, and an overly long blue scarf that was the the same shade as his eyes and hair. He had a sincere, but exasperated smile on his face.

"Kaito-kun! Len-kun!" Miku shouted, excitedly.

Maka was the next one to address her friends. "Tsubaki! Black Star." She sounded less excited with the spiky-haired assassin being their then with his female companion. Len and Black Star jumped down, at the same time, next was Tsubaki, and finally Kaito, whose coat and scarf flapped around while in air.

"Hey Maka, whose the long-haired girl with you?" Black Star asked.

"Konichiwa, I am Miku Hatsune!" Miku replied.

"Huh, konichiwa? What does that mean?"

"Are you serious, Black Star? You're Japanese, so you should know what your own language is!" Maka answered.

Tsubaki answered next. "It means "Hi" in Japanese. Honestly, Black Star, you need to pay more attention."

Just as Len was about to insult Black Star (for probably the millionth time that day), someone tackled and hugged Len.

"LENLENLENOHTHANKGOODNESSIFOUNDYOUIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!"

"R-RIN!" Len hugged his sister back, once he got turned around. The twins released from their embrace, and were about to start talking when someone ran up to them.

"MIKU!"

The person in question, who had hair as teal as Miku's but shorter (by a lot) and messier.

Miku hugged back. "ZEO!"

Maka just looked at the older Hatsune as she saw his soul. _'His soul,' _she thought, _'it's so strong. Yet it isn't any larger than normal souls. How can so much power be packed into a normal-sized soul?'_

"Maka, are you OK?" Miku asked.

"Wha- oh yes. I'm fine!" The younger Hatsune had snapped Maka out of her thoughts. Finally, three more people walked up to the now huge group.

"I see. So we weren't the only ones to find mysterious people in and around Death City." He said.

"Oh, hey Kid." Black Star replied. (He's been unusually calm this chapter)

"Hiya Kid!" Maka said.

"So I'm guessing that you were going to see my father about this ordeal. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, we-." Maka was about to explain when Len interrupted.

"Wait, your father is the Grim Reaper himself?!" Len asked, shocked.

"Yes, Kid is just short for Death the Kid." Maka replied.

After Len finally recovered from the shock of being in front of a live Reaper, the group continued to walk the corridor. When they reached the end, all the Vocaloids', including Kaito who had been remaining calm this entire time, were shocked. Kid introduced them to his father, and the androids couldn't believe it. The Grim Reaper, which was a legend where they came from, looked completely harmless. Eventually, the questioning began, starting with Kaito.

"Lord Death, do you know how we got here?"

"Other than from being teleported from your world to ours' by an unknown light, I don't."

Kaito looked saddened, until a look of fear replaced it as he realized that one of them was missing.

"WHERE'S MEIKO?!"

~Back to the Vocaloids in Diva Theater~

Neru's yelling had awoke the three other inhabitants of the futuristic theater. They were now all gathered in the lobby of the building, trying to figure out what happened (They just heard that the Vocaloids who left have yet to have reached the hotel and cannot be found.

"What should we do?!" Neru asked worriedly.

"This is just like what happened with Ryu and Zeo. They went to go to someplace and never arrived." A lavender-haired samurai commented.

"I say we should investigate." A silver-haired person suggested.

Finally, the fourth Vocaloid present, a pink-haired female in medieval yet futuristic clothing spoke up. "We need to be careful if we do, though. We don't want to disappear too."

The other three nodded in agreement.

~Back in the Soul Eater world, on the outskirts of Death City~

A figure walked the outskirts of the city. Most of his face and body were covered by a black cloak, but what was visible were a black vest, black hair with a natural red highlight, and two bright red eyes.

The figure spoke to no one, but aloud anyways. "So they've gathered together, except for one. I have to go rescue her. If I don't… I don't want to think of the outcome.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers. :3 Anyways, next episode will be split between Death explaining and the traveler's mission to rescue Meiko. But, he will learn that all is not as it appears. This traveler will have to look past the smoke-and-mirrors, and through the facades and lies to find the truth. Also, he must learn that not everything is as it seems...**


	7. Chapter 7- Ryu vs Medusa

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have been so busy, that I haven't had the time to write this. But now it is done, so enjoy!**

**lunarstarshadow: Unfortunately, I do not know how to do the beta service. And don't worry, this series isn't dead.**

**And thanks to the above mentioned lunarstarshadow for following and favoriting the story and the author. You get 1500 refreshing points.**

* * *

**~Nevada Desert, Mysterious Lab~**

A man stood in front of a lab in the Nevada Desert. There was currently a sandstorm, but it didn't bother him. The high winds eventually blew off the tattered black cloak he had been wearing. He was wearing torn, navy jeans, black leather boots, a red t-shirt, and a black vest. His hair was raven-black with natural red highlights, and what could been seen of his eyes under a pair of dark-lensed goggles were red irises. His left arm was also decorated with tattoos at the bottom. He smirked.

"Found you…"

**~Back at the DWMA~**

A certain Shion boy was currently having a massive panic attack over the disappearance of his girlfriend. Zeo, who was the only Vocaloid not laughing at Kaito's flip out, looked worried as well.

"What's wrong?" Kid questioned the tealette. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Well, Meiko has a certain… Power sealed inside of her. And from what I've seen of this world, if a powerful witch gets ahold of that power…"

"What could happen?" Kid asked, now slightly worried.

"A… A no… How do I put this lightly? Oh! If used in the right manner, it could potentially destroy three-quarters of… oh… LONDON!" Zeo ended his sentence yelling, suddenly realizing the severity of the situation.

"…" Kid was left speechless.

"Oh right, that problem." Death said in his not-at-all-threatening voice. "I believe someone is already on it."

"WHO!" Screamed Kaito.

"Hmm…" Death pondered. "I believe his name was Ryu."

Len paled as soon as he heard that name, Kaito's face became terrified, and Zeo just looked shocked.

"RYU"S ALIVE!" DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" Yelled the elder Hatsune.

"Yay, I get to see Ryu again!" The younger Hatsune said cheerily.

Death turned around and fiddled with something on the mirror behind him. When he finished, he moved to the side so everyone could see the screen.

"This lab" Death began. "Supposedly belonged to our old enemy Medusa."

Maka tensed up at that name. Zeo noted that her aura turned a bit red with anger.

"We thought that when Maka used her Genie Hunter technique on her, it finally killed her."

Death brought footage up of Maka using Genie Hunter on a young girl. When she slashed through, a spirit came out of the young girl's body, one that looked like a young woman. She then faded away. Death made the video go away.

"But it seems that her tenacity is infinite. Thanks to the help of a couple of our Death Scythes' spying, we found out that she is very alive, and is currently working on a big project."

"Lord Death." Maka spoke for the first time in a while. Zeo again noted that her aura was tinted with anger.

"Yes, Maka?" He replied.

"That reminds me of something I have been wondering."

"What?"

"Do you know where Crona is?"

"Ahh, thank you for bringing that up. I was just about to get to him. When we found out, we told a new meister to the school named Crona about it, as Medusa was his mother. We he found out, he volunteered to spy on his mother. He is currently in the base."

"But what does this have to do with Ryu?" Zeo asked.

"A few days ago, Crona reported that a mysterious red light landed next to the lab, and that Medusa pulled a girl out of it matching your missing friend's description. When Ryu found out, he asked me where the lab could be found, and went there to rescue her."

That was all Kaito and Zeo needed to hear to cause them to run out of the Death Room. Maka and Soul soon followed. Black Star was about to follow when Kid grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold it, Black Star." Kid said as the assassin tried to get out of the Shinigami-boy's grip.

"Let me go, Kid! I want to fight that witch!" Black Star shouted.

"I know, but you know how much Medusa hurt Maka and Soul, and hat Zeo and Kaito both have legitimate reasons to go after her, so we should let them handle it on their own. What we need to do now is figure out how to get the Vocaloids home."

Black Star pouted before agreeing with Kid, and stopped struggling. The reaper-boy released him and Black Star walked over to Tsubaki.

"Now, here's what we should do…"

**~Medusa's Lab~**

Ryu felt like he'd been running for hours. He slowed his pace down, realizing that he was wasting precious stamina. He jogged through the lab until he was stopped by a kid. He looked no older than Miku with lavender hair, black eyes, and what appeared to be a black old-fashioned robe. He was holding a small black sword in his left hand while holding his upper left arm with his right hand. The sword also appeared to have a mouth on it.

'_Great, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'_

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're Crona."

"Ragnarok, his soul… it looks weird. I don't know how to deal with it. And he looks terrifying. How do I deal with someone who looks scary?" Crona started babbling to his sword.

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" An offended Ryu yelled.

"Just eat his soul, idiot." The sword replied.

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT! WAIT! Calm down, I'm a friend here. My name is Ryu Tatoma. I'm with the DWMA… sort of. I'm a friend of theirs, at least."

Crona sighed from relief. He looked less scared now and more confidant. "Sorry about that. I have to act like that to convince Lady Medusa that I'm her all and that I'm not with the DWMA."

Ryu was still recovering from almost losing his soul. "It's OK, trust me. I've had to fight much more dangerous things than a demon sword. No offense, but I once fought someone who had the key to destroy the world. Anyways, do you know where Medusa is?"

Crona gave Ryu a set of verbal directions, which he would remember very easily, and told him that he was going to call for back-up from the DWMA. Crona ran towards the exit, and Ryu ran deeper into the lab.

**~With Zeo, Kaito, Maka, and Soul in the Desert~**

Zeo and Kaito were running through the desert, jumping off of cacti and the ground like ninja. Maka was running at full speed just to catch up.

"How much longer until we get there?" Maka asked.

To answer her question, the universe threw a couple of Medusa's snakes at her. She ducked out of the way of the first but struck by the second, Soul's scythe form being the only thing standing between her and a large-fanged death. The first snake looped back around and charged at Zeo. Zeo jumped off of a cactus, and pulled out three swords. He held one in both hands and one in his mouth.

He yelled "Triple Silver Twister!" before spinning around clockwise. He was spinning so fast that it looked like three silver circles were circling him when in fact they were just the katana blades. The snake came up to bite him, but was soon torn to shreds. Meanwhile, Kaito had walked up the first snake and had frozen its brain to solid ice. He opened jaw, so that Maka could release the now-stuck Soul Eater. After freeing Soul, they started to continue on their way.

"Well, I think that THAT answers your question, Maka." Zeo said.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." Maka said while sweat-dropping. They continued on their way, and soon saw the outline of the lab, and a familiar figure standing in front of the lab.

"Hey, Crona!"

**~Ryu's POV~**

Ryu was running through the psychotic witch's lab. He knew that Crona was calling for back-up but he couldn't wait. He HAD to get to the witch Medusa. And he had to save Meiko. If that witch figured out how to use Meiko's sealed power…

'_No. It hurts too much to think about.'_

He ran faster. After turning a corner, he could see a light at the end of the hallway. He ran faster. Now, this could have been daylight, but Ryu knew it wasn't due to the large amount of magical energy he could feel pouring from the end of the hall. He noticed a large door in front of him. He slipped on a pair of torn, black gloves. When he reached the door, he let loose his aura energy for a moment to open the doors. The set of double doors flew open, and in flew a not-so-happy Vocaloid. When he entered the large room, he was almost knocked backwards by the amount of energy in the room. He found where it was coming from, and looked in front of him to see two figures.

"Well, it seems a little rat has gone running around where he shouldn't be. You'll need to be punished."

Ryu noted that her voice seemed to hide a tinge of madness. He glared at her, until he noticed who the second figure was.

'_Meiko! I found her!' _"Meiko!" Ryu yelled.

The brunette was unresponsive, and it was at that point that Ryu noticed that her eyes were glazed over, like she was in a trance.

"Meiko, who is this person that has intruded in my lab?"

"Lady Medusa." Her voice was monotone, another tell-tale sign that she was in a trance of some kind. "This is Ryu Tatoma. Age: 17. Species: Android. Type: Vocaloid. Sub-Type: Protoloid. Vocaloid Number: V 0-4. Important info: Has runes on his arms, each give him a different power, but they are all powered by his stamina level."

"You witch!" Ryu shouted. "What have you done to Meiko?!"

"Well…" Medusa's voice started out normal. "… She's become my new experiment." Her voice turned sadistic at the end of her sentence and the madness in her showed.

Ryu looked at the ground. "You…" The Protoloid's voice was barely audible.

"Now, Meiko, stay here." Medusa ordered. "I will handle this little rat myself."

"As you wish, Lady Medusa."

Medusa smiled sadistically, and got ready to fight. Ryu looked up at her with glowing red eyes. Ryu made a mark on his left arm glow, and he smirked. Medusa returned the smirk with one of her own. She stuck her right arm out, and yelled "Vector Blade!", summoning her sword. She pointed the sword at the Protoloid facing her, and called out another attack: "Vector Plate!" An arrow appeared below Ryu, pointed towards Medusa and her blade, and she smirked again. But this smirk soon faded when she realized that Ryu wasn't moving an inch.

"But… How?!" She yelled, questioning how the Vocaloid wasn't flying towards the sharp end of her arrow-shaped sword.

"How?" Ryu replied. "The "How?" is the fact that my Crescent Moon Crest is activated."

Medusa was about to ask the singing android what he'd meant when she noticed something: Ryu was floating above the ground.

'_He used that magic rune to levitate above my Vector Plate!' _Medusa thought to herself.

"If you're stuck levitating there, than dodge this!" She propelled herself off the platform her and Meiko were standing on and flew at Ryu. (Contrary to Medusa's belief, Ryu could've flown way above the plate, he just chose not to so he could mess with her. He is a cheeky bastard, isn't he?) He, meanwhile, was already two steps ahead of the snake-witch, and had deactivated his Crescent Moon Crest. The deactivation lagged for a couple seconds, but then he dropped onto the Vector Plate and activated it. Ryu ducked as Medusa flew past him, and then was sent rocketing into the opposite wall by the Vector Plate. Now that there wasn't a sword waiting to impale him there, he flew in the direction the arrow had been pointing. He adjusted himself so that when he hit the wall, it would be feet first, and got into a crouching position. He hit the wall, making a small crater when he landed, and activated another crest: his Omega Crest. A red buster sword appeared in his left hand. He jumped off of the wall, and flew at Medusa. The witch put her sword up in front of her to block Ryu's slash from his sword. The two were soon jumping off of walls, clashing swords in midair. Sparks flew everywhere as the snake-witch and the street fighting-Vocaloid clashed. Ryu landed on another platform. Making his sword disappear, he went for a new tactic. He held up his right hand, causing a kanji fire mark to glow red on his hand, and held it there. Medusa saw that he was standing still, and took what she thought was an opening to attack. What she failed to notice though was the ball of fire growing in his right hand. And she didn't notice it until she was at point blank range, meaning it was far too late to dodge. Ryu fired the flaming ball before the witch could protect herself. It made contact, and exploded, sending Medusa flying. Ryu put his right hand into a pocket on his jeans, and laughed.

"THAT'S the power of the big, bad, witch Medusa? I've fought Shadow Bots with more power than that!" Ryu was getting confident, almost overconfident. But what he didn't realize was that Medusa had disappeared. When the smoke cleared, he was shocked to find that she was gone.

"What?! Where did you go?!"

"Right here. Vector Arrow!"

Medusa appeared behind Ryu, and launched her Vector Arrow attack at him. Still stunned, all he could do was watch as his life was about to end. But then…

"Screech… ALPHA!" A mysterious voice yelled.

**~Crona's POV~**

When Crona saw Maka and Soul, along with two other boys who had weird souls, he ran back into the lab. He needed to get to Ryu.

"I have to hurry." He thought. "Before Medusa kills him." He very quickly found himself at the doorway, minus the door thanks to Ryu, and ran in to see Medusa behind Ryu.

"Ragnarok." The insecure meister said. "Scream Resonance."

A mouth appeared near the hilt of the sword. It smiled, before releasing an ear-shattering scream. Crona started screaming to, and readied himself for an attack.

He yelled "Screech… ALPHA!" before slashing the black blade at the direction of a Vector Arrow.

**~At the fight, no specific person's POV~ **

Ryu saw the black head-looking thing fly at the Vector Arrows and destroy them, also causing an explosion that sent him flying into Meiko. Kaito, who had been the first to enter the lab, made it to the room to see an explosion send Ryu flying into Meiko. Kaito glared at the witch in anger. He knew the witch wasn't looking at him, but he glared anyways. Meanwhile, said witch turned to where the attack had come from, and found Crona and a glaring Kaito.

"Well, if it isn't my traitor son, and the Shion boy as well. Meiko's told me so much about you. So much, in fact, that I might make you my experiment as well."

"You bitch!" Kaito yelled, startling everyone conscious with his language (Kaito doesn't usually swear). "Let Meiko go!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Medusa questioned, with a hint of a challenge in her voice.

"I'll show you." Kaito responded.

Medusa got in a weird fighting stance, before noticing that Kaito had disappeared, his falling trench coat and scarf being the only signs that he had been there. He reappeared behind Medusa, with a gray t-shirt on, and put his hand on the ground.

"Frozen… PILLAR!" Kaito yelled before shotting ice energy into the floor. Medusa had negative time to react before she was encased in a pillar of ice. Maka, Soul, and Zeo ran in just in time to see it. Kaito's soul had caused both the scythe meister and Crona to jump. Everyone in the room that was a Vocaloid had an unnaturally large soul, but Kaito's was by far the biggest soul in the room. His soul wavelength covered over even Medusa's. His soul, which had expanded due to his attack, went back to normal. Zeo, while noting the spike in Kaito's aura, had gone over to collect Ryu and Meiko. After doing so, he ran out of the lab, followed by Crona, Maka, Soul, and finally Kaito.

**~A few minutes later, in the DWMA's nurse's office~**

Ryu was currently sitting on a bed in the nurse's office at the DWMA, currently getting his few wounds tended to by an interested Professor Stein. Mekio, who was still unconscious, was lying in the bed next to the Protoloid, with a worried Kaito by her side. Maka, Crona, and Soul were looking on as Ryu explained how he and Zeo got here. Meanwhile, Miku, Rin, Len, Kid, and Black Star were listening in from the hallway. After Ryu finished his story, he laid down to get some slep, as he was drained from his fight with Medusa, everyone, besides Kaito, left to let him sleep. And after meeting up with the eavesdropping group outside, they arranged sleeping like so: Zeo and Miku would sleep in Maka and Soul's apartment, with Miku and Maka sharing Maka's room and Soul and Zeo sharing Zeo's room. The Kagamine twins would be staying with Black Star and Tsubaki, again the guys sharing one room while the girls shared another. And finally Kaito, Meiko, and Ryu staying at Kid's manor. After saying their goodbyes, they all went to their respective temporary living quarters to get some shut eye.

**~Back in the Vocaloid world, Diva Theater~**

Luka was currently driving down the same highway that the other Vocaloids had disappeared on. Luka, who was more attentive then most even with the arguing going on in the backseats of her sports car, noticed the Road Roller sitting in pocket form on the curb, and immediately pulled the car to a screeching halt, effectively scaring and shutting up the other members of Diva Theater. She got out, and was soon tackled by an angry Neru.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU STOP SO QUICKLY! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US?!" She noticed the other two were staying silent. "Come on, Gakupo, Piko, back me up."

The lavender-haired samurai, Gaupo Kamui, spoke up. "But Neru, look there." He pointed to Neru's left.

"Why? What could be…?" She stopped when she saw the pocket-sized Road Roller. "Oh… no…"

* * *

**And that's where I leave it. Also, sorry if Medusa is a bit OOC. And as a note, Crona will be OOC as well, since I figure that after the battle with Ashura that his self-confidence would improve. OK? Now, R&amp;R, and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Black Star vs Len

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS JUST BEING UPDATED! I have been busy with family, watching Bleach, and more things that give me excuses to put off typing this. Anyways, this chapter will not be the one I originally planned it to be. This was supposed to be a chapter focusing on Len and Kaito, but I decided to change it, as there are a few Vocaloids I have not focused on enough, OK? So anyways, since no new reviews or follows/favs have been added, ON TO THE CHAPTER! **

**EDIT: This took even LONGER than it should have, as I lacked Microsoft Word. BUT I HAS IT NOW! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Ryu, Zeo, and any other OC's I decide to put in here.**

* * *

**~Diva City~**

A man was sleeping in front of a black computer while it analyzed the data from when the five Vocaliods vanished. To the average Joe, it would seem that he had made them disappear into the world of Soul Eater. But, the Vocaloids knew different. His computer screen turned on, startling the man awake. His eyes shot open, looking around for something. His eyes rested on a pair of glasses. He put them on, and looked at the screen. Now that the light was on him, his appearance could be seen. He appeared to be in his 20's, with dark amber eyes and brown hair. His attire looked very formal: being a black suit, white formal shirt, black formal pants, and black dress shoes. He adjusted his glasses, perplexed by the data. It was then that two people walked in.

"Kiyo-chan!" The first one yelled. She looked like a young school girl, approximately 9, with black hair and gold eyes. The man laughed as she ran up to him and hugged him. He put her down, and walked over to the second person. This person also appeared to be of the female gender, with pink hair that had drill-shaped twin tails and an ahoge on the top, a black jacket with detached sleeves, black skirt with pink on the end, black socks that went past her knees, and pink shoes. She also had red eyes and dark red pupils. Now, red eyes are not uncommon with Vocaloids (Ryu has red eyes too), but normal Vocaloids' pupils were black. Dark red pupils are a tell-tale sign that she is not human (or as human as Vocaloids can be). She peered behind the man to see the screen. When she saw the data, she got angry: causing her eyes to glow.

"Calm down, Teto." The man said. Yes, this girl is Teto Kasane: The Chimera Vocaloid.

"I know, Kiyoteru." Teto replied. The man was a Vocaloid by the name of Kiyoteru Hiyama: primary school teacher by day and vocalist for the band Ice Mountain by night. And also the Vocaloid's prime data master. The two nodded to each other and ran out: the little girl, Yuki Kaai (aka Teru's best pupil), followed soon after. It was then when the light sucked them in as well…

**~At Kid's Manor~**

Ryu sighed, thoroughly bored out of his mind. Lacking anything productive, he was currently listening Kid rant about how Kaito's muffler was longer on one side than the other. Currently, one thought was going through his mind: _he needed to beat someone up._ This need to fight stemmed from his recent battle with the witch Medusa. So far, in this world, she had been the only opponent that had given him a challenge. But, as their battle had been left before it was finished, the Protoloid's mindset was still on "FIGHT!" But, unknown to him, his prayers would soon be answered. Going back to the topic of Kid and Kaito arguing, the blue-haired Vocaloid was just about to make a jibe at Kid for his stripes, when he detected an aura that terrified him. Ryu sensed it too, and was grinning like a psycho.

**~At Maka's house~**

Maka and Miku were currently in the living room, talking on the couch. Zeo, who was in the kitchen cooking, was currently laughing his ass off as Soul was tackled by Blair. His care-free demeanor was soon replaced by a very serious one as he sensed a new, dangerous aura. One he knew all too well.

"Well… shit." He muttered as he walked over to his sword, which was currently leaning against the wall. Miku had sensed it too, and was wide eyed: terrified of the aura. Maka was wide eyed too, but because she was seeing a large, screaming red soul wavelength: and it wasn't human. As far as Maka could tell, it wasn't any soul that she had ever sensed. She could, however, detect the signs of it being a Vocaloid soul. And from the looks of the androids in the room, it was not good. Moments later, Maka, Zeo, and Miku could be seen running across roofs.

**~Black Star's house~**

Black Star and Len were currently outside training. Meanwhile, Rin and Tsubaki were talking inside. Everything was going quite well, until the twins detected the previously mentioned aura. Rin dropped her tea cup and Len swore, before the two were taking off for the source of the aura in perfect sync. After making a joke about Kid seeing the symmetry of the twins, Black Star took off with Tsubaki in Kusarigama mode.

**~A plaza in Death City~**

Three beams of light, one crimson, one brown, and one screaming red, made contact with a plaza in Death City. A loud scream of "SHIT!" and roaring could be heard in the ball of color. A streak then darted out of the light, flying in the air. The streak was actually Teto Kasane. She was currently in her Chimera form. And did I forget to mention that she can't control her powers in that form and is a feral beast? Well, in light of this situation, is anyone surprised by Kiyoteru swearing? Yuki soon jumped out, gaining some incredible altitude for an elementary student. Kiyoteru followed suit, minus the incredible height, as Teto's Chimera Buster, well… busted the ground they had previously occupied. Kiyoteru grimaced, and preceded to take off his glasses. He then said "Scanner Drive: Activate" in a calm, collected (polar opposite of the 99% other Vocaloids that have Drives).

-Now, I'm going to interrupt the story you have waited to read for some… EX-POOOOO-SITION. Right now, I'm going to explain what Drives are in a nutshell. Later in the series (not much later) Kiyoteru will do the same thing in more detail. Basically, a Drive is a power up based off of the Vocaloid's main attribute. For instance: Miku would have a Leek Drive. Or Rin and Len would have Mirror Drives (If you don't understand why, see Author's Note at the end of this chapter). The Drive increases the Vocaloid's abilities exponentially, but after deactivation, leaves them drained of energy. Understand? Now, back to the story-

His eyes glowed a dull green, signaling the Drives activation. Unlike other Drives, Kiyoteru's wasn't battle-based. His was the rare info-based. His specific Drive allowed him to scan an enemy or ally as the battle went on and gauge their stats and weak-points. This was going to come in handy. He put a hand up to the headset, and said "Yuki, axe kick to her central back." The young girl responded with a cheerful "Hai, Kiyoteru-sensei!" before delivering a bone-shattering axe kick to Teto. She howled, and crashed to the ground with a rather large thud. This attack would have rendered normal opponents defenseless and stunned. But to Chimera Teto, it was a minor inconvenience. She roared again, but this time it was in a different pitch, and longer. Kiyoteru recognized the sound immediately, and made this well know with his screaming of "Yuki, GET BACK!" She jumped, but a second too late. The Chimera Drill Buster fired, and Yuki was caught in the blast. The young girl gave a shriek before crashing into a wall… or at least, she **SHOULD **have crashed into a wall. Instead, a well-timed catch from Len saved the young girl. She was unconscious, but safe. Gravity decided to become a law again Instead of a suggestion and Len met with earth. His landing was perfect, and he jumped back up to where Kiyoteru was positioned.

"Here you go: one Yuki Kaai, in perfect condition. Now for payment, cash or credit?" Len laughed, but the glare from the teacher soon shut him up. He handed the girl off, and turned around to be met with an angry Teto. She started to roar, but was interrupted by a knee to the jaw by Len, who had his hands in his pocket. "Would you just SHUT UP?!" He yelled as Teto went flying. She repositioned herself in the air, hair-drills spinning, and was about to fire off another Chimera Drill Buster when a fireball meet with her back. She fell to the ground, the pavement making a cracking sound but not her ribs, and a certain black and red-haired Vocaloid landed next to her. She growled, which was met with a growl. And the two were off, streaks in the sky as they battled. Ryu delivered a beautiful right hook, while Teto did an amazing roundhouse, a nosebleed inducing one at that (remember the skirt?). Ryu recovered, and activated the Aries' Shield crest at the perfect time to block a Chimera Buster. The orange shield with the Aries zodiac symbol fought to ward off the attack. It succeeded, and Ryu quickly summoned his broadsword. The Omega Broadsword was a large-bladed sword with no guard, this was his main weapon that he would summon with the Omega crest. He slowly brought it up as if to use it as a baseball bat, while Teto charged at him. When she was almost on top of him, he swung, sending the chimera flying into a building.

"HOOOOOOMMME… RUUUUNNNNNN!" Zeo yelled, arriving just in time to see the attack. The smoke from Teto's impact cleared, revealing a normal, non-chimera Teto. Everyone sighed. Soon, Maka, Black Star, and Kid showed up. They noticed the fight was over, and decided to lead the gang back to DWMA.

**~DWMA Doctor's Office (since Stein is a doctor, not a nurse, it will be renamed this for the rest of the fic. I HAVE A METHOD TO MY MADNESS!)~**

The Vocaloids were back in the infirmary. Teto was currently in the bed beside Meiko: who was now awake. After explaining the situation to the girl, and poor Len getting fire shot at him by the lady after hearing that he helped to redress her in her Vocaloid attire, Maka had one important question to ask. "Kiyoteru."

"Yes, Maka?" He asked in the usual school teacher voice he had when he wasn't with his band.

"I just wanted to ask something." She replied a bit sheepishly.

"What is it?" He smiled.

"Well… umm… Why, exactly, is Meiko so dangerous?" Kiyoteru looked at her confused, then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, that. Well, because one of her Drives is the Apocalypse Drive." He answered grimly. As he did, a grim shadow fell across all the faces of the conscious androids.

Black Star interjected. "Hold up, what's an A-pok-o-lyps- ?"

Kid interrupted. "Apocalypse, Black Star. It's something not at all good. End of the world type thing." Black Star nodded, understanding. After sighing at the assassin's incompetence, Kid asked his own question. "My question is about these drive things. What are they?"

"Well…" Teru decided to explain. "As you already know, we Vocaloids are built for singing. We can sing any note in our pitch range perfectly, without error... at least most of us can." He corrected, thinking of a certain brown and white-haired singer who lived in the States. Said singer, who was just outside Diva City, sneezed, before continuing on into the hidden city. Back to Kiyoteru: his explanation continued. "However, when the Shadowloids and Shadow Bots appeared- ."

"Hang on." Everyone jumped when they heard the voice. They turned, and saw none other than Crona, in what looked like his attire pre-Ashura trying to destroy everything, but instead of a dress, he wore a black jacket and black jeans. He still looked androgynous, however. "Back in Medusa's lab, I heard Ryu make a taunt about Shadow Bots. What are they?" He asked. Kiyoteru was about to explain, but Ryu interrupted.

"A Shadow Bot is a low-level combat robot built to destroy the Vocaloids." The Soul Eater crew gave him a look. "What? Even we have enemies." They still gave him questioning looks. "Anyways, I guess since I'm being used for exposition here, I'll explain the Shadowloids, too. Basically, Shadowloids are Vocaloids, but evil. They were created for fighting, and they live to destroy. The main ones are actually copies of Vocaloids, but darker. To combat these threats, the managers of the different Vocaloid companies created Drives: cores created to boost a Vocaloids combat ability… in most cases. Kiyoteru here has the rare info-type drive. You'll see what it does later. Anyways, these were installed in many Vocaloids. However, most just give the owner special combat powers. The ones like Len and Rin have are special. Theirs, along with a few others, allow them to access even more power: at the expense of huge stamina loss after the effect is turned off. This second mode is referred to, by us, as the "Overclock," and the mode is named "Drive Mode." He grinned.

"So THAT'S where your power comes from." Maka stated.

"Wrong." Maka look confused when he said this. "I am a Vocaloid BUILT for combat, therefore I have no need for a Drive. In fact," He raised his hand in front of him, showing the Team Maka, Stein, and Crona the Rune Seal that adorned his wrist. "I'm so powerful that I need a LIMITER for my power."

"Why's that." Kid asked coolly. "What would happen if you didn't have that limiter?"

Zeo spoke up. "He would burn his body out, along with a large amount of real estate. In his unsealed form, his strongest attack literally uses the flames of hell on the opponent. He can survive for a certain amount of time in unsealed form, but too long and he burns out, effectively killing himself. And when he reseals the Rune Seal, depending on how much power he burned through during its unsealing, the effect can be anything from being worn out to passing out." Seeing the looks the DWMA people were giving him, Zeo smirked and went back to being silent.

"Anyways…" Kiyoteru took a moment to calm himself, as he was pissed about being interrupted. Eventually, he calmed down, and continued. "The Apocalypse Drive is a drive that, if used in the wrong way, could destroy the world…" He let the shock set in on the Soul Eater crew before continuing. "But… since there is no currently known way to activate its power, there is no threat." The Vocaloid was soon cowering in fear., as Team Maka and Crona were glaring at him. But he was most scared of Maka, who currently had a book out. He asked Professor Stein where he could sign up to be a teacher, and he quickly made his way there so he could avoid the unfortunate meeting between a book and his head. Stein followed soon after.

**~One week later~**

Everyone, including Meiko and Teto, who had woken up, was fitting in quite nicely at DWMA. Which was why Len and Black Star were currently standing across from each other right in front of the DWMA building.

"Heh, we never did finish our fight from before, did we, Black Star?" Len asked in a tone that DEFENITLY wasn't sarcastic (of course it was, its Len-kun. What would you expect?).

"No, I guess we didn't." Black Star replied as he cracked his neck and knuckles. Kiyoteru walked in between the two. And after yelling "GO!", quickly sprinted back to Zeo, Tsubaki, and Rin as to not be caught up in a fight between the two brawlers. He had never seen Black Star fight, but from what he had heard of the meister, he didn't need his weapon partner to be able to win a fight. And knowing Len, well… he probably would destroy a city block going all out in battle. Therefore, the teacher wanted to be as far away as possible. And he was very correct in his cautiousness. Len and Black Star each delivered a flying kick that, when they collided in midair, almost knocked the bystanders off their feet. Len delivered a roundhouse kick to Black Star's head, which was easily blocked. Black Star grabbed Len's foot, and threw the Shota at the DWMA. He hit the left spike, landing on top of it, before it broke, and he fell down. Kid, who was watching from the classroom, glared death at Black Star for ruining the symmetry. Len stood up, and summoned his Mirror Sword. He threw it at Black Star, who caught it. This was the meister's mistake, however, as when he caught it, it exploded. Len was on the ground rolling in laughter at the assassin. After regaining his composure, Len stood up, and wings of purple energy sprouted from his back. He took off, and his right leg became outlined by a raven leg. Black Star, who had recovered and was now royally pissed, jumped into the air to kill the Vocaloid. He almost reached him, but Len moved barely out of reach. This process repeated itself ten more times, before Len made his move. He struck on Black Star's descent back to earth.

"Raven… TALON!" He yelled before rocketing downwards. His outstretched foot connected with Black Star's back: leaving scratches on his clothes and back that looked like ones from a talon, albeit much larger and not from a bird. Black Star hit the ground with a crack that sounded like a rib breaking. Len landed, and mocked the assassin. "YOU are the big, bad meister of Death Weapon Meister Academy? WOW, are you weak. I'm not even going all ou- WHAT THE FLYING HELL?!" Len started screaming as he saw Black Star's aura. Let's just say that the size and strength of his aura made Ryu's look weak. And Ryu's aura was hella strong. Len stared at the meister as he stood up, completely ignoring the most likely broken rib he had. He glared at Len, and the Shota became even more terrified looking into his eyes. Black Star ran at Len, ready to use his signature move. Len recovered, and got a similar move ready.

"Black Star: BIG WAVE!" Black Star called out as he hit Len: jabbing him with an elbow and palm. Len, meanwhile, got his attack to make contact. Len felt Black Star's aura slam into him, but ignored it.

"Mirror... NOTE!" A yellow seventh note made of energy manifested in Len's hand, before hitting Black Star point blank. Smoke engulfed the two as their attacks finished. When it cleared, the two were just standing there: not moving. They then simultaneously fell over: knocked unconscious by the other's attack.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed as she ran to her meister.

"LEN! LEN, WAKE UP!" Rin screamed, running to her brother. They each helped their respective male to the infirmary while Zeo AND Ryu paid Kiyoteru the amount they bet. Early before the fight, the three had placed bets. Zeo bet on Len. Ryu bet on Black Star. And Kiyoteru bet it was going to be a tie. I think it's clear who won. They then walked into the school, as in their world, people were closer to the source of their disappearance…

* * *

**ALL RIGHT! CHAPTER: COMPLETE. So, what did ya think, did I do good? By the way, the ending is hinting towards the next chapter, which is mainly focused in the Vocaloid world as Luka, Gakupo, Neru, and Piko try to figure out why everybody is just up and vanishing. **

**-chan is a Japanese honorary for friend. **

**-sensei is a teacher. It has other meanings too, but that is the one it means for Kiyoteru.**

**Hai is Japanese for yes or OK.**

**Now, on to the mentions:**

**Thanks to Animalia Doubatsu for favoriting and following the story**

**And thanks to TrimusicaDrag00n90 for favoriting**

**And that's all. Any new reviews? Please? *Begs on hands and knees***


	9. Chapter 9- Enter: Ritchie

**And here it is, Soul Vocaloid Chapter 9. And this time, not months late. And, YAY for staying up late to type this. So, before I get to the story, I just want to clear somethings up from last chapter. The first being Len's powers. His mirror powers stem from his surname, Kagamine, which translates to mirror sound. The Raven's Talon attack, well, it sounded cool. And I'm sure I can come up with some way to explain it properly. Anyways, as I said last chapter, this chapter will focus on the investigations into the disappearances in the Vocaloid. Two more OCs will also be introduced: one representing myself and one being a Shadowloid. Also, before this chapter begins, please go vote in the pool on my profile. I could really use the help. Now, ON WITH DA CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Neru screamed into her phone. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIYOTERU VANISHED?!" The unfortunate person on the other end of the call took a second to recover before replying.

"When Gaku-kun and Luka-senpai went to his lab for the results on the light, the data on it was gone, and so were him, Yuki, and Teto." The voice on the other end of the phone was none other than Gumi Megpoid.

"That's just great." Gumi, who was standing up in one of the coffee shops that she frequented, decided to sit down, as Neru was about to go on a rant: something that usually took a while. "Not only are we no closer to finding the others, but we're even farther away from finding them. DAMN IT!" The frustrated girl took her anger out on a dumpster in the alley she was walking. The poor, innocent dumpster was left with a Neru-sized dent when she was done with her fit of rage. Deciding to try and calm Neru down, Gumi told the blonde the other piece of news the green-haired girl was able to dig up.

"Cheer up, Neru. Ritchie-chan just flew in from America, and is coming to help."

This only worked to further the girl's depression. "Great, they're doomed."

**~Diva Theater~**

"I GIVE UP!" a certain pink-haired Vocaloid screamed before throwing the keyboard under her. Said keyboard just barely missed the head of a certain dirty-blonde Vocaloid.

"Luka," The boy went to one knee and took her right hand," my sweet Luka. I must ask you to- OW!" His asking for a date was promptly interrupted by a knee to the gut and a boot to the head. This resulted in the stitched together Vocaloid to be sent into a wall. This poor Vocaloid was Oliver. Like some other Vocaloids in his company, he was stitched together. But this never stopped the boy from being irresistible to the ladies at his school. Unfortunately, it did not have the same effect on the ladies in Diva Theater. Miku would usually call for Len or Kaito. Rin would threaten with the Road Roller. And Luka and Meiko would usually just kick and/or punch him. Anyways, Oliver got up, shook himself off, and walked behind Luka to look at the data she was trying to recover. Keyword there: trying. "Damn…" he muttered. "Looks like somebody doesn't want us interfering." He took of his blue hat, ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it, and put it back on. It was then that the two heard a knock at the door.

"Go make yourself useful and get that, then get out." Luka ordered.

"Fine…" Oliver muttered as he walked up to the grand doors. He opened them, and a boy stepped it. He appeared to be in his teens. He had hair that went halfway down his back, with the right half being a light brown and the left being pure white, and emerald green eyes. He wore a blue sweatshirt, a green tee under it, and navy jeans. On his feet were navy boots, and slung over his right shoulder was a green bag.

He whistled, before commenting, "Man, been a while since I've been back here." He looked around a bit, before he spotted Luka. "Oi, Luka. What's this about our friends disappearing?" He shouted, startling the poor girl.

"Damn it, Ritchie!" She yelled back. "Get down here, you're the current best at data retrieval, so do your thing." The boy, Ritchie Blade, threw the bag on a chair before running down to the computer. Oliver followed, wondering who the hell the boy was. When the teen reached the computer, and after plugging in a new keyboard, his fingers flew across the keys: typing in code faster than Luka and Oliver could read. Eventually, the screen went black, and the teen smashed a closed fist on the desk.

"Well…" He turned around, looked at the two robots, and gave the grave news. "Unless you had backups of that data on a flash drive somewhere, it's as good as gone." The two androids' faces fell at hearing that. "What data wasn't deleted was corrupted so bad that it's unfixable." The three then heard panting, and through the doors Ritchie had entered through ran a beaten up Piko.

"Shun's coming!" The shota yelled before passing out from his injuries. The three ran up to him, and Luka examined him. Ritchie then heard footsteps, and shot up into a defensive position: sonic blast ready to fire. Another figure walked in through the double doors. He had white hair with two blue highlights, a white jacket, black tee, and blue eyes. He wore black jeans o his legs, and white boots on his feet. He looked almost like a color-swapped Ryu.

"Now," He spoke, dark intent lacing his voice, "where the hell is Ryu?"

* * *

**Annnnnnd that wraps up chapter 9. Now, to clear up some confusion, time passes the same in the Soul Eater world as is does in the Vocaloid world. But, the rate at which I show the events occurring in each will vary. Now, on to the review: **

**Lunarstarshadow: sorry it took me so long to update, I didn't have MS Word. Also, I'm a sama and a kun? Yay!**

**That's all. Anyways, next time. Rin and Len get sent on their first kishin-hunting mission. But, why are Shadow Bots there? And also, why are two duplicates of Rin and Len with them?**

**NOTE: No more characters from the Vocaloid world will be traveling to the Soul Eater world. However, later in the story, some Soul Eater characters may end up in the Soul Eater world. It's just a possibility.**

**Well, I need to sleep before I pass out on my laptop. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10- The first mission

**Yay, new chapter. In this one, the Kagamine twins go on a mission for the DWMA. But, as the Vocaloids have the worst luck, something will inevitably go wrong. Well, anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, sorry for the last one being so short, couldn't think of much to write. I probably could have written a scene where Gakupo and Luka go to Kiyoteru's house, but screw it. I'll save it for the re-write. Now, ON TO READINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

* * *

Len's face was currently a deadpan as he looked at the grim reaper in front of him.

'_I still can't believe that this is the big, scary grim reaper…' _He thought. Currently, the boy was with his twin in the Death Room. Lord Death had called the two of them down there for something important.

"Now," he began, "I know the two of you are still new here at the DWMA, but I am sending you on a mission anyways. Missions are an important part of living at the DWMA."

"So, where and who is the person I need to beat up?" Len asked nonchalantly.

"You will be flying to Japan with Kid, Liz, and Patty to track down a kishin terrorizing a small neighborhood. Is that OK with you?"

"Yay, we're going back to Japan!" Rin shouted as she started to run off. Her attempt to jump the gun was stopped by her brother, who was holding on to her shirt collar.

"Rin, before you run off, shouldn't we find out what we need to bring with us? And where to meet Kid?" Rin gave a thoughtful look before replying.

"Right, guess I got a bit too excited there." Len ran his hand through his hair, thoroughly annoyed. He loved his sister, but sometimes, not even he could take her antics. Death gave them the information they needed, and Len dragged Rin back to Black Star's place to get changed.

**~One change of clothes later~**

The twins were currently standing in front of the airport, waiting for Death the Kid to show up, dressed in different attire. Rin was wearing a black t-shirt with a red heart on the front; a grey jacket; black short shorts with a yellow belt and red leggings; what looked like detached sleeves on her shins going down to her ankles; and white sneakers. Her bow, which was white before, was now black (It's her attire from the Unhappy Refrain cover she did with Len. And it's the outfit from the PV, not the Project Diva video). Len wore a white, short sleeved jacket that was unzipped enough to fit a red scarf under; a white t-shirt underneath; black, fingerless gloves; white pants with a red belt; and black boots (It's his clothes from his song Superhero. The only differences are that there is no SHL on the back of the jacket and his hair is the same as it normally is). Len looked down to the watch on his left wrist, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Kid said to be here around five in the afternoon. We were. But it's six-thirty and he still hasn't shown up." Kid looked left, and saw the young grim reaper running up to him and Rin, followed by Liz, then Patty.

"Sorry." Kid apologized, out of breath. "We couldn't find the tickets. But, we have them now."

"Well, let's just hurry up. The plane's going to take off soon." Len said. The group of five ran into the airport. And, after going surprisingly quickly through security, made it to their gate with minutes to spare. They boarded their plane, and prepared for the long flight ahead.

**~One plane ride to Japan and one nervous breakdown from Len later~**

Len was currently in his hotel room recovering from the long plane ride. Long plane rides didn't bother him, as he flew to America all the time for concerts. But having to take that long plane ride all while listening to Rin's never ending talking was enough to drive him nuts. Luckily, they wouldn't have to share a room. Len looked outside, seeing how late it was, and laid down on his bed: not even caring that he was still in his normal clothes. Sleep would not come to the poor shota, though, as the universe hated him today. An explosion and flying glass woke up the boy, and he opened his eyes just in time to dodge a sword to the neck. He looked up, and saw the Kishin that they were sent to kill. It was all black, with a white mask and blades for hands. Len summoned his Mirror Sword, and charged. He slashed at the creature, but his attack was blocked by a bladed hand. The second one went for his head, which Len ducked to avoid. He jumped back, and noticed his location: mere footsteps away from a five story drop to earth. The creature attacked Len, and he jump over it. After landing, he kicked it off the drop. It was at that time Rin, Kid, Liz, and Patty ran in, with Liz and Patty already transformed into gun form.

"I sensed a Kishin in here. What happened to it?" Kid asked.

"I kicked it off the balcony." Len responded while grinning. The group then ran out of the hotel to face the Kishin, which had recovered from the fall. It charged at Len first, wanting revenge for it being thrown off a ledge. The blade collided with Len's Mirror Sword. Rin then shot a yellow seventh note made of energy. When it hit the Kishin, it exploded: sending the Kishin and Len flying into the hotel. Len stuck his head out of the rubble, clearly looking not-so-happy about being sent flying into a building. "RIN!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Len." She said sheepishly. Len muttered something about getting revenge laer, before the Kishin roaring got his attention. He took to the air, and delivered a Raven's Talon attack that sent it flying towards Kid. Kid, meanwhile, had done Soul Resonance with Liz and Patty, and was currently charging up a Death Cannon. When the Kishin got close enough, he put the cannons right up to its chest.

"Death Cannon." He said darkly before firing. The blasts exploded into a skull-shaped smoke cloud. When it dissipated, the Kishin was gone, leaving a red soul.

"Nice shot, Kid!" Rin called out, before being hit by a Mirror Blast. She was sent flying into the air.

"RIN!" Len called out to his currently falling sister. He jumped up to catch her, when he too was hit by a blast. He, however, caught himself midair, and made a somewhat smooth landing. He looked over to where Rin landed, and saw her getting up. He then turned his attention to where the blasts came from. There, there were two figures. One looked like a male version of Rin. The only difference being that he had normal shorts and no ribbon in his hair. He also had a psychotic smile. The second looked like a female Len. She, however, wore a black skirt with a yellow border. Her hair was also not pulled into any kind of ponytail. She had a very timid appearance.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rin and little Len. What are you too weaklings doing here?" The male asked.

"If it isn't Rinto, my favorite Shadowloid. Now, if I'm a weakling, then what are you? After all, didn't I kick your ass the last time we met?" Len retorted. Rinto growled at the Shota boy.

"Well, we've already got what we came here for anyways, so we will unfortunately have to take our leave. It was good to see you again, Shota boy." This earned a punch in the face from Len, who had made his way over to Rinto while he was monolouging. Len prepared his Raven's Talon, while Rinto became surrounded by a black outline of a crow: his arm looking like the leg of a crow. "CROW CLAW!" He called out: charging at Len. Len flew down at Rinto.

"Raven's Talon!" He cried. The two attacks collided, and sent the boys flying into their respective sister. Rinto recovered quicker, and took this time to drag him and his sister away. Len, once recovered, slammed his now gloveless fist into the ground with anger. He then looked over to see an unconscious Kid and Patty, and a still conscious Liz. The two helped the reaper and younger pistol into a hotel room, where they sat and recovered for a few days. The eventually took their leave, returning to the DWMA.

* * *

**Sorry for the end of the chapter being so sudden, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. And yes, Rinto's sister is Lenka. I just didn't outright name her because I didn't feel she was necessary for anything else than a background character for now FOR NOW! Anyways, on to the reviews.**

**Lunarstarshadow: Oh my god, I hope you feel better. And no, I don't plan on giving any Vocaloids prosthetic limbs. Or would their arms and legs be considered prosthetic already? Well, anyways, thanks for the review and hope you get better soon.**

**And thanks to Animalia Doubatsu for favoriting and following. **

**Well, that's all, folks. Remember, only two more chapters till the poll closes. And next time… Well, I don't have a plan for next time. Until chapter 11, see you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11- Yandereloid vs Protoloid

**Well, the polls are in… and I got no votes. So, what am I going to do? Just not add in anything else, because I got nothing on to how that would work. So, yeah, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Black Star just stood there, awestruck, at the damage Len was doing to a tree. Him, Rin, Kid, Liz, and Patty had just returned from a successful mission, but Len didn't look happy over the victory. In fact, he looked angry. And he was currently taking that anger out on the nearest tree. This rage had just about cut through an entire tree, and he still wasn't done. Rin, deciding to be brave, walked over to her brother, and put her hand on his shoulder. Black Star heard her mutter something about a "Lenka" and being sorry, before Len broke down crying into his sister's shoulder. He decided that this topic was a sore spot for Len, and would make this Lenka pay.

**~One pointless character development later, we arrive at Maka's house~**

Miku was currently staring at the scene before her. What was happening? Zeo had been walking around the house, getting ready to go out, when Blair had tackled him. The older Hatsune was currently trying to pry the "well endowed" cat from him before his nose started bleeding. His sister, who was ignoring his pleas for help, was currently trying to decide how to kill Blair: then torture Zeo. Luckily for Zeo, Soul walked in, and Blair immediately went to tackle him. Using this as an opportunity to escape, Zeo jumped out the window, landing safely on the street below and on an unfortunate man's cabbage cart. As the teal-haired boy ran away, the man yelled out "My cabbages!"

"Sorry." Miku said as she apologized to the man, before running after her brother. She finally caught up with him at the outskirts of town. He was, as far as Miku could tell, trying to find a certain aura. Zeo's head suddenly shot to the right, and he bolted that direction, a grim look on his face. Miku followed her running brother, afraid of what could make him look so grim.

**~With Zeo~**

The Protoloid 0-1 known as Zeo never forgot an aura: especially one that belonged to someone that had tried to kill his sister. He finally got near the location where the aura he felt was, and glared at its owner. The owner was a female, about junior high age, with hair that started out light blonde but eventually faded into a rainbow color. She had a black school uniform on, and a bunny in her left hand. In her right hand was an axe.

"Mayu." Zeo said to the girl. Yess, this girl was Mayu, a Yandere Vocaloid. She didn't respond to Zeo, she just gave him a smile, before charging at him with an axe. Faster than lightning, Zeo drew his sword to block the strike. Mayu jumped back, and Zeo charged. He slashed at Mayu, but she dodged every one. She than put a single finger to his forehead, and flicked. The ation resulted in the teal-haired Vocaloid stumbling back into a wall, before the wall behind him shattered. His sword also flew out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. Mayu took this opportunity to strike. She charged at him with her axe, and it looked like the end for the poor Hatsune. However, fate was on his side for once, as a comically large leek blocked the axe strike. Mayu jumped back, and the normal smile on her face twisted into a psychotic one when she saw who it was. Standing there, large leek in hand, was a severely pissed-off Miku.

"Don't touch my BROTHER!" She yelled before charging at the Yandereloid. Mayu tried to dodge, but Miku anticipated this and hit her: sending her flying into a wall. Mayu recovered, coughed up a little blood, and smiled.

"Ah, Miku. I don't think I got to finish playing with you the last time we met." She gave a giggle, to which Miku glared at her. "But don't fret. With your killjoy brother out of the way,-"

"I am NOT a killjoy!" Zeo interrupted. A rock to the head soon put him unconscious.

", I can finish playing with you." She glared at the girl facing her. "Ritchie-sempai WILL be mine!" She yelled before charging at Miku. However, the light from earlier seemed to swallow her, and when it vanished, Mayu had disappeared without a trace.

"What the hell!?" The two Hatsunes said simultaneously.

**~Meanwhile, in the spooky scary lab of Professor Stein~**

Kiyoteru had set up his lab at Professor Stein's lab, figuring that the doctor would be able to help him figure out the source of the light. However, he had been too busy trying to keep Yuki out of the sharp things. He had currently left this job to Teto, as she was not in school right now, so that he could work. It was then that machines started blaring warnings of "BAD!" and "DANGER!" Kiyoteru took notice, and immediately called Ryu. Five minutes later, the black haired Protoloid landed outside the spooky lab. Kiyoteru ran out, explained the situation, and told Ryu to take Teto with him to investigate.

**~En Route to Investigation~**

Teto was currently in Chimera form, flying Ryu to the place they had to investigate.

"Okay, so explain one more time why we need to investigate this location in the desert? Flying here hurts my eyes." Teto complained.

"So, apparently Kiyoteru detected some space/time anomaly crap, and we need to make sure it won't nuke the world. Because that would be bad." Ryu then looked below them, and saw the light that was the bridge between dimensions. _'Bingo.' _"Alright, land here." Teto took the two down, and Ryu started looking at the light. It was then that something walked out that you would never expect…

* * *

**And, because I am an ass like that, here is where the chapter ends. Yes, I know it seemed a little bad in terms of flow, but I had trouble making this one flow properly, with all the POV changes. And I know that I said at the beginning that I wouldn't add any anime crossovers, and I'm not. I am breaking what I said earlier and bringing in another Vocaloid. But, I will also be taking one out. OK? Now, on with the review, as there is only one new one as of this chapter's creation. **

**TheSmashBrosReviewer: The Meddusa sub-plot is bvbfibhfbohebfohjewhbfohew fofhebwyfub (please excuse the random jibberish, as we had to censor the writer to prevent spoilers)**

**NO EXCALIBUR. Unless I can get a beta to write a chapter for him, because I can't think of a way to include such an ANNOYING object.**

**Here is some Miku and Zeo focus in this chapter. Miku and Maka focus will be next chapter.**

**Connecting everything how? Honestly, I am making this up as I go along. Yep, no planning what so ever. PM me what you mean please. **

**And that's the end. Next chapter, we are going to have be in two parts, but published at the same time. The first being in the Soul Eater World. The second being in the Vocaloid world. Until next time, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Two Worlds Parts 1 & 2

**Annnnd here is part one of Soul Vocaloid chapter 12. Enjoy this chapter. **

Ryu and Teto were blinded by the light, but could still sense the powerful aura coming from the dimensional rift. The two could feel the power coming towards them, and Ryu got prepared.

"Aries Crest!" He shouted. The Aries Shield appeared in front of him and Teto, allowing the both of them to see. And what they saw startled them. They saw a boy with blue jeans, no shirt, and completely white hair fighting a werewolf-looking thing. Teto decided to speak.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah." Ryu cut her off. "It's Ritchie." Ryu growled, as he could see that the boy was having trouble. "Damn it, we have to help him!" Ryu was about to run in there when a weird, spherical thing flew in front of the shield, and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Ryu saw Piko and Luka fighting against a girl with a frog hat. She threw three more bombs, but a wave of cherry petals detonated them before they reached their target. Finally, Ryu's and Teto's eyes fell upon the sight of Luka and Neru fighting against five weird mouse-looking people. This was where Ryu had had enough. He was about to march into that battle and kick some ass (as usual), when Luka was sent flying, and barreled right into him. He grunted, managed to catch both himself and Luka. He laid Luka, who was unconscious, on the ground. He tried to walk back to the light, but it was already fading. "NO!" he shouted as he tried to run into it to grab Teto before she got sucked in, but he was too late. The light faded, and Teto had vanished. Ryu looked at hee spot she had been at, before letting his aura flare in rage. "D-DAMN IT ALL! WHY CAN'T I PROTECT ANYBODY!?" In his mind, he saw a flashback of a group of kids getting killed, and him killing their murder right after. Back outside of Ryu's flashback, the sand beneath him was flying into the air and forming a vortex around him as he let his rage run wild. He then shot out a burst of fire that was big enough and strong enough to disintegrate a boulder. His rage calmed down, and he slung Luka over his shoulder so he could take her back to Death City.

**~With Maka and Miku~**

With Zeo away on a mission and Soul being kicked out of the house for the day, Maka and Miku were having a girls' day. Which mostly consisted of reminiscing about past events. To get to know each other better, the girls were asking each other questions about their respective world.

"So," Maka started, "what is your world like, Miku?"

"It is quite similar to yours." Miku replied. "Only, less world peace and no kishins, meisters, weapons, or anything like that." Now Miku asked a question. "A couple times in the school, I heard the name Ashura mentioned. Who is he?" Maka's face immediately darkened at the mention of the name.

"Well, as you know, meisters and weapons exist now a days to stop kishin eggs, or pre-kishins, from becoming full kishin. And, in recorded history, only one as ever become a full kishin: Ashura. He was originally an agent of Lord Death, but his paranoia and fear got the best of him, and he betrayed Lord Death. So, as punishment for eating so many human souls, Ashura was placed in a bag of his own skin, and sealed under the DWMA. Also, to stop his release, Lord Death anchored his body and soul to the city. However, using black blood, the witch Medusa managed to reawaken him. Many other small battles happened, but eventually, Kid, Black Star, and I faced off with Ashura. It was a long, hard battle, but we did manage to win. But just barely. We all almost died in the process as well."

"I see…" Miku was saddened by this. Maka, in order to cheer her up, decided to change the subject.

"A-anyways, that's in the past. So, what is Diva City like?" Miku's face immediately brightened up.

"Oh, Diva City is amazing. It has technology the rest of the world could only dream of. But, only a select few who don't and have never lived in it know of its existence."

"Wow that sounds amazing." Maka was awe-struck at how Miku was describing her home. They eventually decided to go for a walk, and to find Soul. Meanwhile, a figure stalked them. Standing completely shrouded in shadows, a man watched the two talk and laugh. The figure gave a slasher smile, and vanished.

**~Black Star's house~**

Len and Black Star were currently doing absolutely nothing. They had no missions, and were bored as hell. They sat in the grass for a couple more minutes, before Len came up with an idea.

"Hey, Black Star, want to spar?"

"Sure. If you don't mind getting your butt whooped, that it."

"Why you little-!" And the fight was on. Tsubaki and Rin just sighed, knowing better than to get in the way of their fight. That is, until Rin heard an insult directed at her.

"Man, you're almost as weak as your sister, Len." Black Star commented. A vain in Rin's head throbbed in anger, but she controlled herself. That is, until she heard her brother's response.

"SHUT UP! I am way stronger than her!"

"WHAT!?" Rin had lost it, and charged at the brawling teens. Tsubaki just stared in awe as she started beating the crap out of Black Star and Len.

**~With Miku and Maka~**

The two girls were currently in Death Bucks Café. And, coincidentally, they had run into an old friend of Maka's: Tsugumi Harudori. She had black hair that was pulled up into pigtails similar to Maka's, and was currently wearing a maid outfit. Maka introduced her to Miku, and the three started to chat about random things. But, because Miku has horrid luck, the figure from before decided to make themselves known. An explosion could be heard outside the café, followed by the door flying off of its hinges and almost into an unfortunate Meme. Tsugumi, Miku, and Maka just stared at the door, before the figure entered. The figure was none other than Giriko: and old enemy of Maka's.

"Great…" Maka muttered. Giriko surveyed the café, before noticing Maka.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl who I fought Loew Village. I see Ashura didn't kill you." The insanity could be heard in his voice as he spoke. To Miku, it reminded her of Mayu. "Well, lucky for me. Because now I get to kill-!" Giriko was interrupted as a comically-large leek smashed him back through the doorframe. He got up, and glared at Miku. "Who the hell are you? I don't remember you being here. No matter, I'll still kill you anyways." Miku's bravado all but melted away in front of that glare. The leek vanished, and she ran back into the café to hide. Maka meanwhile, charged at Giriko to punch him. He smirked, and just stood there. Luckily, someone side-checked her out of the way, and slashed at Giriko with a halberd. His grin turned into a frown at this. Maka was also frowning.

"What the hell An-!?" She stopped herself when she saw that the halberd in the girl's hands was blocked by a moving chain, like one from a chainsaw. "S-sorry. I guess I should have known better. The other girl gave an "hmph" before another voice spoke up, this one projecting from the halberd.

"Are you okay, Maka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tsugumi." The halberd was none other than Tsugumi. In the DWMA, Tsugumi was famous for having two meisters. The second decided to make herself known, and shouted to the girl holding Tsugumi.

"Anya, pass her to me." The girl, Anya, did so, and threw the halberd to Meme. Meme started thrusting the spear-end of the weapon at Giriko, who dodged all attacks. Meme then threw the spear back to Anya, who used the axe-end to deliver a rising slash. The attack didn't hurt Giriko, but it did knock him off balance. Perfect timing for someone else to attack.

"Soul Force." The voice was calm, and seemed devoid of all emotion. Then, a man in a lab coat jabbed his palm at Giriko. The attack did more damage than a normal palm jab should have, and the chainsaw went flying into the wall of a building. The dust cleared to reveal Professor Stein, holding a black scythe.

"Maka, are you okay?" The voice radiating from the scythe was none other than Spirit Albarn, Maka's father. A reflection of his upper body could be seen, and he had legitimate concern for his daughter. Maka replied with an annoyed "I'm fine" as Spirit's reflection disappeared, and the fight resumed. Miku, who had recovered from being scared, charged first at the now on his feet Giriko. One smack from her leek sent him flying into a Soul Force from Stein. A voice then spoke into the earpiece Stein had.

"Jab 5 centimeter to the right next time. It will deal more damage that way." The voice was Kiyoteru, who was helping Stein out by using his drive to scan Giriko for any weaknesses. Stein replied with an "Understood" before charging at Giriko. Well, it did help that he flew right at Yuuki. Giriko grinned a psychotic at the thought of a little girl trying to fight him, but the grin was very soon replaced with a look of shock when she gave him a kick to the stomach that sent him flying like a rocket at Stein. Said meister used another Soul Force attack, which sent Giriko flying and actually did some damage. Thinking he would at least get a chance to recover since he was in the air, Giriko let his guard down. But that was the perfect opportunity for a weapon and her meisters. Meme and Anya were holding on to Tsugumi as they called out "Soul Resonance!"

"Ah, shit." Giriko said when he heard that. The forms of Meme, Anya, and Tsugumi were enveloped in a pink energy spear. They charged at Giriko, and were about to pierce right through him when the rift opened up in front of them. Giriko screamed as he was sucked into the rift. The three girls were about to be as well, but luck was on their side today. Because from out of nowhere, Kaito appeared, and slammed into the Soul Resonance attack. It veered of course, and crashed into the ground. Kaito remained in the air for a second before falling into the rift.

"KAITO!" The blue-haired Vocaloid could hear Miku scream his name as he was sucked back through. Out of the rift and at the site of the battle, Miku was in a state of shock. Stein, Spirit, and Kiyoteru went to check on the three girls who crashed into the ground, so she was only surrounded by Yuuki and Maka, who both looked down in spirits. The news was made worse when Kiyoteru walked up to the three.

"I have bad news. Ryu just called me, and he said that Teto was sucked into the rift as well." Miku looked as if she was about to cry when Kiyoteru spoke up. "But, another Vocaloid came through instead. A certain pink-haired one." Miku's face slightly perked up when she heard the partial description. If it was who she thought it was, then things might be better in the future…

**A/N: and that is the end of part 1. Part 2 coming up now…**

**~The Vocaloid World, somewhere in Diva City~  
**

Already used to travelling through the void, Kaito wasn't completely unconscious. He was, however, close to it. He could barely even feel it when he hit something in the air. He could barely even hear the feminine grunt that emitted from the thing he crashed in to. And he barely saw the ground rushing at him…

**~Some time later~**

Kaito woke up feeling like he had been hit by a bus… again. He put his hand on the ground to push himself up, when he felt his hand touch something that wasn't the earth. It was soft, round, and…

'_Oh… Shit…'_ Kaito heard a grunt, and looked down to see what his hand was on. And there, he saw Teto, and his hand on her right breast. He screamed, and jumped up into the air in shock. When he landed, he bowed apologetically to Teto while repeating "I'm so sorry" like it was a mantra. Teto just glared with her chimera eyes, and said one thing to the poor Vocaloid.

"If you say anything about this to anybody, I WILL find you. And I WILL kill you. Clear?"

"As crystal…" Kaito replied. Teto then looked around, then looked back to Kaito.

"Before you ask, it appears we are in the desert outside Diva City." Kaito closed his open mouth, as he was about to ask where they were. Teto then started walking in a random direction.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kaito asked.

"I can feel Ritchie and HIS aura from this way. So I assume that the city is over here." She replied coolly.

"B-but shouldn't we look for a recognizable land mark? Or wait for day?" Kaito looked at the setting sun. It set a creepy glow across the desert. He stood there as Teto walked away, completely ignoring his questions. Kaito heard noises, and turned his head left and right. He then heard howling, hissing, and other noises you hear when you are alone in a creepy place. "… Wait up!" Kaito yelled as he ran towards Teto.

**~Diva City~**

"DAMN IT!" Light brown hair swished in the air as he flew through the air, followed by a werewolf-like figure. Ritchie turned around to face him, and sent a sonic shot in his direction. It hit, but you would have thought you threw a paper ball at him. He shrugged it off like nothing, and kept charging. Large claws slashed at Ritchie, and sent him flying into the ground. When he stood up, his hair had gone back to its half-white, half-brown color. The teen grimaced, before passing out. Luckily, he wasn't alone in the fight. Someone who looked like they could be Ryu's twin jumped up and punched the creature: sending it flying into a wall. The figure had white hair with two blue highlights that looked like horns, a white vest, and black t-shirt. He also had torn jeans, and white boots. This was Shun: Ryu's Shadowloid. And unlike the rest of the Shadowloids, he didn't have a hatred for the Vocaloids. He only fought them for fun. So, it wasn't uncommon for him to be seen working with them. His right hand glowed a black color, and a black fireball materialized in his palm.

"Fastball!" He yelled as he threw the ball o' fire at the creature. It hit, but again did little damage. "Damn it! What does it take to kill this thing!?" And to add on to Shun's problems, another rift opened. Two, to be precise. One in the desert. And one… right behind him. Giriko flew out from it and into Shun. Shun was sent into the ground, and Giriko kept soaring and hit the creature. Shun recovered, and stood up: fuming. "Hey, buddy! Watch where you fly you idiot!" The figure responded in rage.

"Well, sorry I can't control when I'm sent flying by…" The figure realized that he wasn't in Death City. "Hey, oldie, where the hell am I!?" It took Shun a minute to process why the psycho in front of him called him oldie. When it clicked, he flipped out.

"OLDIE! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE WHITE HAIR I MUST BE OLD!?" Shun's aura flared to new heights not yet felt by some of the Vocaloids, and the seal on his left wrist glowed. He took his right hand, and twisted the seal as if it was a piece of jewelry. This made it disappear, and reappear, but bigger, around Shun. His vest swayed in the air created by his transformation, and his hair turned blue. His right eye glowed, and the pupil turned into what looked like a lower case delta. The aura coming off of him was enough to shake the ground, even in the desert where Teto and Kaito were. They both paled at the aura, and Teto transformed into her chimera form. She grabbed Kaito, and flew off to the battle site. Back to the fight. Shun was moving faster than Giriko and the creature could see. The two had started fighting when they saw each other, but Shun was now kicking both their asses. He would disappear, and reappear in their blind spots: throwing black flame-covered punches and black flame fireballs. The two soon called for a tactical retreat. Giriko using his chains to glide away. And the creature grabbing the girl attacking Piko and Gakupo and hopping away. Gakupo looked like he was about to pursue, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "That's enough, eggplant." The nickname and voice told the self-titled "Dancing Samurai" who was stopping him. He turned around, and saw an unsealed Shun.

"Like you're one to talk, battle-craving psycho." He retorted.

"That may be true, but at least I know when to stop and nurse my wounds. Unlike a certain Vocaloid I could mention." A thought bubble appeared above Shun's head, and in it stood the blacked-out outline of a familiar Vocaloid with spikey hair. It disappeared, and Shun continued. "Besides, I think we have company." He and Gakupo turned behind them to see Teto throw Kaito down and land herself. She approached Shun and picked him up by the vest collar.

"What the hell happened here, Shadowloid?" She said coldly. It was widely known that Teto hated Shaowloids. And she especially hated Shun because of his attitude.

"Well, if you'd put me down, I'd…I'd… gladly… explain…" His voice faded out as he passed out fromm exhaustion. His hair turned back to normal (well, as normal as it can get), and his eye turned back as well: though you couldn't see it as his eyes were closed. Teto threw Shun down, and looked towards Gakupo.

"Now, tell me what happened." He didn't hesitate. He told her how him, Neru, Piko, Ritchie, and Luka were talking to Shun about the light, which they found out from him was a dimensional rift. He then explained how a wolf-like creature and a girl who looked like a frog attacked them. Then, the five mouse-like people attacked as well. He and Piko had fought the frog girl, Luka and Neru had fought the mouse people, and Ritchie and Shun fought the wolf creature. He then explained how Luka had been absorbed by the vortex, how the mouse people followed, Giriko flying in and knocking Shun over, and their retreat after Shun unsealed after being called oldie. Teto nodded, absorbing the information, while Kaito laughed at the funny parts. Especially Shun being called old. Kaito was then hit by a black fireball from the unconscious Shun. He stopped laughing, realizing that Shun could still kill him while unconscious. Teto told Neru to pick up Shun, told Kaito to pick up Ritchie, and led the gang of Vocaloids (and one Shadowloid) to Kiyoteru's house.

**~Back in the Soul Eater world, a mysterious lab~**

The witch Medusa looked into a crystal ball: observing the outcome of the battle. She smiled a sly smile.

"Perfect. Not only was I able to get Luka to this world. But I was also able to remove that Shion boy and the chimera. Now that those threats are out of the way, I can get my hands on Meiko. And that Apocalypse Drive." She wasn't really speaking to anybody. She was just thinking out loud. Her smile got wider as a new figure appeared in the crystal ball.

"Did it work?" The figure was a female. But that could only be told by the voice. The figure was obscured so they were unrecognizable.

"Yes." Medusa replied. "Kaito and Teto are back in their world, and Luka is in mine. Now, we can move on to Phase 2. That is, if you're ready."

"Of course we are. You take us too lightly, witch." Medusa put on a look of fake hurt.

"Oh, how rude." The figure was not amused.

"Silence. Unlike my master, I have no tolerance for your games. I will contact you when it is time for Phase 2. Understood."

"Yes."

"Good." And with that, the figure faded. Medusa scoffed. "Such a killjoy. I would have rather dealt with her "master." But, as long as I get my way in the end, I will put up with her attitude." Medusa gave a sly smile before walking out of the room.

**A/N: And, that is the end of chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed. And wow, was this a lot of words. 3,474 without author's notes. Well, hope you enjoyed. See you in chapter 13…**

**WAIT! I forgot something. I probably won't make any more Vocaloid universe chapters in this fic. Instead, I will be writing them in a fic called Soul Vocaloid: Diva City Chronicles. I just want to focus on the main cast for this fic. The side character plotlines will be shown in DCC, minus some few exceptions. Anyways, it won't be out for a bit, so just stay tuned to my page to find it. OK. Well then, I bid you all a good day/night/apocalypse. Whatever is happening when you read this.**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 Triple Threat!

**HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A WHILEE SINCE I'VE UPDATED! Now, before you throw your hate at me, allow me to explain. **

**1: I have two YouTube channels I run, and recently the capture software I use broke. That, while unfortunate, allows me to experiment with new things for my main channel. It also gives me time to write new chapters in my fanfics.**

**2: I am in school still, and homework is a big bitch. So, that keeps me busy.**

**3: I, honestly, haven't really had the drive to write recently. I have had this chapter drafted for a month or two, but haven't really had any drive to finalize it.**

**4: I also have, surprisingly, a social life that I go out and live once in a while.**

**5: Anime.**

**That's all. So, sorry for the wait. Now, here is chapter 13 of Soul Vocaloid!**

* * *

Ryu watched Stein as he looked over Luka. The pink-haired Vocaloid would stir slightly, but never actually wake up. Suddenly, Meiko and Miku burst in through the door.

"LUKA!" The shouted simultaneously. Worry was evident in their voices and could be seen on their faces. Zeo walked in, calm but also looking worried.

"Will she be okay?" He asked. Stein rotated the screw in his head twice, before replying to the teal-haired Protoloid (**A/N assume Stein is smoking when he talks**).

"Aside from minor contusions suffered in battle and most likely while being transported from your universe to this one, she should be fine." Everyone, aside from Ryu as he had already heard from the doctor about her condition, let out a sigh of relief. Ryu, while still surprisingly calm, was worried for the others now that he knew Luka was fine.

'_I hope they're okay…'_

**~Black Star's house~**

All was surprisingly calm at Black Star's house. However, that changed rather quickly. Large crashing noises were heard, along with Rin shouting "YOU'RE DEAD, LEN!" at the top of her lungs. Said Vocaloid ran out of the house, dressed only in swim trunks, and narrowly dodged a blood spear that was shot from Rin's arm. She fired a second one at him, and he ducked while screaming in fear. He jumped over two more, ducked under three, and dodged out of the way of one more before slamming, face first, into a bamboo tree.

"Shit!" he shouted as he held his nose, which would most likely bleed. _'Why the hell is there a bamboo forest in Death City anyways. Scratch that, in the Nevada Desert. Actually, scratch that. WHY IS THERE ONE IN AMERICA!?' _After a quick moment of recovery, he turned around to find Rin, only in a towel, having him backed into a corner. Len, knowing he would need to defend himself, summoned his Mirror Sword. Len took a brave stance, and would have been able to pull it off if his legs weren't trembling with fear. "N-now Rin, you really d-don't want to do this." Rin glared even harder.

"Oh, I think I really do." She gave a slightly psychotic smile that terrified the poor Shota even more. Rin fired another Blood Spear at her brother, who used his Mirror Sword to cut it in half. She was about to fire another, when a broadsword flew out of the bushes. Rin and Len both dodged, but the sword rebounded back and went for Len. He blocked with his sword, and summoned another to knock it away. He landed, and looked around for the source of the mystery sword. Out of the bushes next came a kishin egg. This one had very pale blue skin, with multiple blades jutting out of random points on the three arms it had. Rin, who was pissed that the kishin egg had interrupted her revenge, shot five Blood Spears out of both arms. The kishin egg responded by slashing them all in half. Rin was about to fire more, when she stumbled forward a bit. _'Damn it, I've used too much blood…' _she mentally cursed. Seeing his chance. Len ran at the kishin egg. He threw the sword in his right hand at it. The sword was deflected, but this gave Len a chance to get in close to slash with his other sword. He ran up in front of it, jumped up in the air, and slashed downwards. But, to Len's surprise and terror, the kishin egg caught his sword with one hand.

"Weak." It simply stated in a voice that was a mix between an adult female, a young boy, and a teenage girl and boy. "You're just as weak as the other two…" Len was confused, until the kishin egg moved its head to its left. What had been blocked from Len's view were the unconscious bodies of Rinto and Lenka.

"Lenka!" The Shota worriedly shouted. While he was distracted, the kishin egg punched Len in the gut with one of the arms not holding onto his sword, causing him to cough up blood. The kishin, with its fist still in Len's gut, used only remaining its fist to punch him in the face. Len's sword disappeared as he was sent flying through the air. He crashed into a group of bamboo trees before his momentum finally gave out and he hit the ground, unconscious. The kishin egg laughed, and was about to go in for the kill when it heard a voice yell out "Speed Star!"

**~DWMA, Class Crescent Moon~**

Ryu and Zeo were chilling in their classroom, as it was their lunch period and the two didn't feel particularly social today. Maka, Miku, and Soul, who were just coming back from lunch, walked in and sat next to the two boys. They were just about to start talking when they saw Rin run in, looking worried.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Miku asked.

"And why are you in just a towel?" This question came from both Soul and Zeo. And after a Maka chop each, they decided never to ask that again.

"It's Len, he's hurt." And with that, she ran off. After giving each other a look, the group jumped up and ran after her.

**~Back at Black Star's house~**

"Shadow Star!" Black, tentacle-like blades shot out of Black Star's shadow and at the kishin egg. It dodged, as it had been doing for the past ten minutes or so, and was growing rather annoyed. Black Star, who currently had Tsubaki in Enchanted Sword Mode, was giving it his all, but couldn't seem to land a hit.

'_It's like this thing already knows what moves I'm going to make. But how is that possible!?' _Black Star, who was surprisingly calm for once, just couldn't figure out how this thing knew what moves he was going to make. In reality, the kishin-egg didn't know exactly what Black Star was going to do. It just noticed that he was really predictable. Len, meanwhile, was currently unconscious in a pile of fallen bamboo trees. Black Star, who was sick and tired of having his attacks dodged, used Speed Star to dash at the kishin egg. It side stepped, and kneed Black Star in the gut. He was sent flying, and the kishin egg jumped up into the air. Black Star recovered, and narrowly dodged having his head cut off. They both fell back to the ground, Black Star landing a little less gracefully. Black Star, not recovering fast enough, was an open target for the kishin egg. That is, unless a certain teal-haired singing swordsman got in its way. Two katana met with two blades on the kishin egg's arms, and a well-placed kick sent it skidding back. It roared defiance, and charged. Ryu dropped in before it reached Zeo, and blocked it with his Omega Buster. The creature let out a freal roar, and Ryu let out one of his own before using his Gemini Crest to send it back. Miku and Maka, wielding a Leek Hammer and transformed Soul respectively, ran in and saw the scene before them.

"Don't worry, minna." Zeo said, confidence clearly evident in his voice. "If we team up, this will be easy." The kishin egg then let out a psychotic laugh.

"Fools! You really think I came here on my own?" Out from the bamboo forest cam two more of the kishin egg in front of them. Only one had red skin and another had green. "Now, kill them!" The green one charged at Maka and Soul, the red one at Ryu, and the blue one at Zeo and Miku.

"All right, guys, let's kick some ass!" That one line from Ryu was all the confirmation they needed to not hold back.

**~In the forest~**

Len awoke to a pounding headache and a pissed off-looking Rinto leaning against a still-standing bamboo tree. They shared a look, and the two already knew what they were going to do. The Vocaloid and Shadowloid high fived, and ran towards Black Star's house.

**~Back at the house~**

Rin, who made sure to not be seen, noted multiple things about the fight happening in front of her. First: Ryu was not as strong as he acted. Either that, or he still wasn't fully recovered. Either reason would explain why he was currently having trouble handling one kishin egg. Second: these kishin eggs were smarter than normal. How did she know? Well, these kishin eggs planned out every move they would make. And finally: she did **not **want to be involved in this battle. Unfortunately, she had to. Because a flying Maka was currently rushing towards where she was hiding. Rin ducked, and Maka flew over her head and into a wall. The young meister dropped her weapon, and put her hands up to her head. Rin, who still wasn't fully recovered from trying to beat her brother up ten different way earlier, jumped in front of the kishin egg to try and stop it. Just as it was about to slash through her, its blade was stopped. By what? Well, by two swords. One wielded by a very not-so-happy Shota Vocaloid. And the other wielded by a Shadowloid who was equally pissed off.

"Mirror Sword!" Len shouted as he slashed into the kishin egg.

"Reflection Edge!" Rinto did the same as Len, only in the opposite direction. The kishin went flying, but the two did not stop. They ran after it to give it some well-deserved punishment.

**~With Ryu~**

Ryu was currently very pissed off. Why? Because he still wasn't fully recovered. And right now, that made him and easier target than he preferred. He narrowly dodged a slash aimed at his head, but couldn't stop the punch delivered to his gut by the red kishin egg. Ryu growled, showing his fangs, and switched from his Buster to his Omega Sword. He slashed at the arm currently implanted in his stomach, severing it from its owner, before using it to impale the kishin egg. He then finished it off with a fire ball about the size of a basketball. The creature couldn't even let out a roar of pain as it was disintegrated into its soul. Ryu, sighing from relief at his narrow victory, took this time to pass out.

**~With Zeo and Miku~**

The brother and sister duo weren't faring so well against their opponent. It was faster than both of them. Zeo, who was currently dual wielding his katana, sent two horizontal waves of energy at the kishin egg. It dodged, and tried to charge at him, but Miku's Leek Hammer sent it flying with a lucky hit. It tried to recover in midair, but was stopped by a not-so-happy Maka Albarn.

"Ready, Soul?" She asked her weapon partner. He only grinned in response. "Okay. Now, face the super-skill of the scythe meister…" She brought up her scythe in the position for her Witch Hunter technique. "Witch Hunter!" The attack, while not powerful enough to kill a kishin egg of this caliber, did send it flying back towards Zeo, whose sword was ready to cut it in half. It worked, and the kishin disintegrated into its soul.

**~Back to Rinto and Len~**

The green kishin, the only one of its brothers/sisters left (no one had determined their gender yet), was faring rather poorly against the dynamic duo of Rinto and Len. Rinto, who was on the ground, and Len, who had jumped into the air, decided to try something.

"Crow Claw!" Rinto yelled at the same time Len shouted out "Raven's Talon!" The two almost identical attacks connected simultaneously, sending the kishin egg flying up into the air.

"Hey, Rinto."

"Yeah, Len?"

"We're both strong on our own, right?"

"Yep."

"So why don't we see what we can do together?"

"Took the words right outta my mouth." And with that, the two were ready to finish this. Len fired a Mirror Shot at the kishin egg. It dodged, but right into a sword slash from Rinto.

"Ready?" Len summoned his own sword as he sprinted at the kishin egg in front of him.

"Yep." Rinto responded as he got his sword ready.

"This is for hurting my sister!" The two shouted their rage out simultaneously as they sliced an "X" into the kishin egg. "Repentance X" They said as the kishin exploded, and disintegrated into its soul.

**~Later~**

After the fight, Rinto had disappeared, along with Lenka. Black Star and Maka each got one of the souls, and the left over was sent to Stein to analyze. Rinto, while an asshole, wasn't heartless. Therefore, he had left a medical kit for the group so they could treat their wounds. Everyone was going about their usual banter and chatting, but the thought that was lingering in the backs of their minds was on the rise of kishin attacks. And what it might mean for the world.

**~At an unknown warehouse~**

"THAT BITCH!" Rinto was raging. Most of the other Shadowloids present would usually let him rage in peace, as it made him easier to deal with later. But one didn't. His black trench coat flared up as he caught a punch that Rinto had meant for the metal barrel that had been in front of him. Rinto growled, but the man quickly got behind the boy and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "LET GO OF ME!" Rinto shouted as he flailed around, trying to get free.

"Calm down." The voice was melancholic. And would probably make any girl that heard it swoon if not for the clear malice that could be heard in it. Rinto, however, was not scared by it.

"NO! That damned witch said that her kishins were under control. So **why **were me and Lenka attacked!?" The figure pondered for a moment before replying.

"…Fine. I will have the master talk to her about it. Until then, calm down. Before you waste all of your remaining energy." That seemed to pacify Rinto… for now. But he was far from over it.

* * *

**Well, after being away for so long, I don't think my writing deteriorated too badly. Anyways, onto the reviews. **

**KeKe: Oh fuck. Okay, I know I've said I appreciate reviews before. But if you're just gonna tell me to update and not tell me what you thought of the chapter, then don't even bother reviewing.**

**lunarstarshadow: no problem. That's good and thanks. **

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Until next time, have a good day/night/apocalyptic future.**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: War is coming

**The apocalypse has happened. I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! Also, so sorry it took so long, Wattpad, Undertale, and YouTube really take the time away. School does that as well. Anyway, here is this chapter. And this one will be used to start to bring the story to its conclusion. As of now, I have only hinted at the real plot, and instead focused on the group getting to know each other, and their adventures in general. Now, get ready for the plot to be heavy in this chapter… And I mean the plot plot, not the "plot" plot.**

…

**Just start already.**

**Insert disclaimer here.**

Diva City was relatively peaceful… when Shadowloids weren't attacking and when the Vocaloids weren't blowing things up with experiments. It also usually had a happy atmosphere. Today, thought, it was neither of these things. Why? Well, the residents could sense a war approaching. And they would be correct. It also didn't help that the town had gone into a lockdown. Currently, unless it was a complete emergency, you couldn't leave your home. Many of the Vocaloids were currently gathered in Diva Theater, planning. Ritchie, who was up in front with Gakupo, and Haku. In the "audience" were Shun, Oliver, Piko, Gumi, Teto, Neru, and Kaito. Ritchie pushed a button on a remote, and a projector lit up.

"Okay, so here is what we know." He started. It was then that the doors to the theater busted open, and two figures entered. One was a girl with silver hair, silver eyes, a bored expression, and wearing clothing similar to Luka, but grey. The second was a boy with purple hair, a t-shirt, sweatpants, and purple eyes. On their right arms, the girl had a V with "0-3" written under it, and the boy had "NEET" written in the same location.

"Are we late?" The girl asked with a monotone voice. Ritchie shook his head.

"Hey Kira, Urushu. And no, you are not late." They took a seat, and Ritchie continued. He then pushed another button, and the projector showed a slide with pictures of Zeo and Ryu. "On their way back to America, Ryu and Zeo disappeared, and haven't been seen again." He then hit a button again, and pictures of the gang in the Soul Eater world showed up. "Then, just a bit ago, Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, and Kaito ended up disappearing. Finally," Ritchie hit yet another button, and Kiyoteru, Yuki, and Teto showed up on the screen, "while investigating these disappearances, our lead scientist, Kiyoteru, his along with his assistant Teto and student Yuki, disappeared. The data on the computer had also been deleted, although not completely. Now, that may give those of you who have yet to hear about this hope, but just wait." He paused to take a breath, and continued. "When I tried to recover the data, what I did find remaining was completely and utterly corrupted. Far past fixable for me. But, I had a solution. Haku, I'll let you speak." Haku nodded.

"Thank you, Ritchie." She turned to everybody. "I went to Kiyoteru's lab to look and see if he had any backup drives, and my idea led me to a hidden server he had set up in his bedroom. On it, was some of the data that Ritchie was trying to recover." Ritchie picked up after that.

"I compared the data on the drive, and the corrupt data I had found on his computer, and I managed to somewhat piece together what he was researching." He clicked a button on his remote, and the slide showcased some of the data Kiyoteru had on his computer. "Apparently, these "lights" are in reality tears in the fabric of time space." Everybody except Urushu and Teto looked at Ritchie like he was psychotic.

"In Japanese, please, and not science babble." Oliver said. Ritchie glared. "Fine." He paused for a moment. "Basically, portals to another universe. One different from our own. Now, normally, we would just call it speculation and call it a day. But, after talking with Kaito and Teto, I can confirm this theory to be accurate. This data also told us the type of energy signature these "portals" have. Which leads me to my second piece of evidence to back up this parallel world theory. Remember those people we fought recently?" Everybody except those who weren't there nodded yes. "Well, from the readings I had taken during the battle, they were basically radiating this energy like a nuke radiates nuclear energy. Now that you know this, can anybody tell me the most important question?" Nobody responded. "Oh, come on! Am I the only one who can get it?" Gakupo spoke up.

"Who are these people?" Ritchie face palmed.

"Close, but not quite." Kaito then raised his hand, excited.

"I know!" Ritchie looked around.

"Anyone else?" When no one spoke up, he sighed. "Fine. Kaito…"

"Why are they here?" Ritchie stared at the blue-haired android, stunned.

"W-wow… That-That's actually correct." Ritchie cleared his throat, and regained his composure. "Anyways… Yes, why are they here? Anyone have any ideas?" Kaito spoke up.

"Well, when I was over in the other world, that chainsaw guy attacked us. I assume he's an enemy of the heroes there. Also, this witch Medusa kidnapped Meiko. So, I would assume that they are working together. But my question is what their end game is." Everyone looked at Kaito in shock.

"Wow, that's one of the most intelligible things I've ever heard Kaito say." Neru stated. Everybody else, including Kaito, nodded.

"Well… um… anyways. Gakupo, I'll let you give instructions about training." The teen looked at everybody. "We may be down a few key players, but I know that we can win. Now, are you ready?" Everybody shouted "Yeah!" Ritchie grinned. "Well then, let's go!" After that speech, Gakupo started talking about strategy and combat techniques. Ritchie smiled. _'I know we can win…' _

**~Back in the Soul Eater world~**

In a mysterious lab, Medusa sat, conversing with the agents she had sent to the Vocaloid world. It was then that the Shadowloids arrived.

"Oh, why hello there, Shadowloids." They all remained in the shadows. And the only reply the witch got was an annoyed grunt from Rinto. She frowned. "Well, you all aren't very social." A girl stepped forward. She had long black hair pulled into twin tails, and clothes that were almost an exact replica of Miku's, except with a black and red theme. She also, as noted by many, had a bigger chest. This was Zatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku's Shadowloid. She was also the one who had been talking with Medusa through her crystal ball in a previous chapter.

"Silence, witch. We are ready for phase two. Are you?" Medusa nodded.

"Quite. In fact, I am ready to head out now." Zatsune grinned sadistically, and would probably put even Medusa's to shame.

"Alright, let's go then. Time to attack the DWMA!"

**And… cliffhanger. I know, I am a giant asshole. I will try to update soon. I promise. R &amp; R!**


	15. Chapter 15- Training Vocaloids

**HOLY FUCK I AM SO SORRY! I had literally no drive to write this summer, plus I was designing a game and working on YouTube stuff. But, now, it's time to get to your unregularly scheduled chapter.**

**I do not own Soul Eater and Vocaloid blah blah… Just get on with the story. Also, disclaimers are boring.**

**~In the Vocaloid world…~**

* * *

Neru was sitting on a bench in Mirai Park. It was a beautiful place, filled with trees of all kinds. And currently, the cherry blossoms were blooming. All of this was irrelevant to the neet, though. What she was focused on was her phone, and the fact that the largest training session ever held by Vocaloids was occurring right in front of her. And she was surprised.

'_This is the most Vocaloids we've ever been able to gather all at once for a training session…' _The girl kept that comment to her thoughts, but smiled at how hard everybody was working. Currently, everyone was in a mock battle. And the match ups were this:

Haku and Gumi were watching everyone fight, as they weren't really the fighting type.

Gakupo was fighting against Shun.

Oliver and Piko had challenged Ritchie t match.

And Teto and Kira were in a tag match against Urushu and Kaito.

Neru, of course, was going to get involved. But she decided she could goof off on her phone for a few more minutes. No harm, no fowl, right?

**~With Gakupo and Shun~**

Gakupo slashed with his katana as Shun sent a black fire ball soaring at him. The ball exploded, cloaking the samurai in smoke. He used this to get behind Shun, and slash.

"Sakura Slash!" He shouted the attack as he brought his sword down. Shun blocked with a sword he summoned from his Delta Crest. Black flames engulfed the sword as it clashed with Gakupo's Sakura Petal-clad katana. The samurai jumped back, and Shun pursued. He made the sword he had summoned vanish, and replaced it with a black katana.

"Beelzebub." He said as his sword became cloaked in black flames. "REND!" He slashed, and a large wave of black flame rocketed towards Gakupo. Said samurai, who had noticed the attack a moment too late, could only bring his arms up to block the slash. It made contact, and exploded, sending Gakupo flying into a wall. "And that's it." Shun said as he dematerialized his katana. As the smoke cleared from Gakupo's collision with a wall, he could be seen lying in the rubble, unconscious. Shun grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and sat down as he waited for Gakupo to regain consciousness.

**~Meanwhile, at the fight between Oliver, Piko, and Ritchie~**

A blue blur was all that was visible of Ritchie as he dodged shuriken after shuriken from Piko. As he landed from a jump, Oliver dashed in front of him and delivered a fire-charged uppercut. The teen had no time to dodge, and was sent rocketing upwards. As he ascended, Piko appeared above him, and delivered an Axe Kick that sent him back to Earth at twice the speed he left. His impact with the ground left a sizable crater as smoke and rubble flew. As the smoke cleared, however, Ritchie was standing.

"Damn, that hurt." He chuckled darkly, sending shivers down the two Vocaloids' spines. "But, I have enough damage to do this." As he spoke, his entire body glowed. AS the glow died down, some slight changes were present in Ritchie. Firstly, his normally twin colored hair was now a pure white. Secondly, he had a white aura surrounding him. Moving fast enough to leave after images, he was behind Oliver in an instant. He raised his right hand, and soundwaves lightly shot out of it as a small ball of energy formed in front of his palm. He grinned evilly. "Bye." And with that taunting remark, the small ball of energy shot out faster than a bullet, point blank, at Oliver. As soon as it hit him, the entire area was devoid of sound. Then, in an instant, a huge sonic boom echoed throughout Diva City, and Oliver was swallowed in a huge beam of white light. It shot him across the park, past the street, and into the wall of the store across from the park. Piko stared, wide eyed, at the destruction caused by the attack, and flinched when he heard a step behind him. He turned around, and was greeted by a grinning Ritchie, still glowing, and the same ball of light that hit Oliver.

"Shit…" Was all Pico said, as it summed up his current emotions perfectly.

"Punishment Shot." The flat tone in Ritchie's voice somehow still portrayed his confidence in him winning. The ball hit Piko, and the same series of events as before occurred. The only difference being Piko was sent flying into an unsuspecting Oliver. He had just pulled himself out of the wall, only to be sent back into it by a flying Pico. He groaned in pain as he lost consciousness. Ritchie, meanwhile, collapsed as his transformation ran out. "Well…That was fun. I'm gonna take a nap now." And with that, he passed out.

**~With the other 4 training~**

Teto and Kira were standing across from Kaito and Urushu, the latter half-asleep.

"So, remind me again why I have to do this?" The lazy Protoloid was trying not to fall asleep in his sweatshirt. Kira glared daggers at him.

"Because, we all need to train for the coming fight." Her usually-monotone voice was slightly portraying her annoyance with the teen.

"Fine…" He sighed as he tapped on the bracelet that adorned his right wrist. Kaito, smiling, prepared an ice attack as cold air radiated from his right hand. Kira also got into a battle stance while Teto just donned her Chimera form. The area was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then, in an instant, it exploded. Teto charged at Urushu, who simply leaned right to dodge. As she flew past him, Kaito turned around and fired a ball of ice at her. It hit her as she neared a tree, and froze her to it. As she struggled to break free from her icy bonds, Kira ran at the two, dagger in hand. She tried stabbing Kaito, but the blue-haired Vocaloid just kept backing away. Urushu tried to get behind her, but she heard his footsteps, and threw a shuriken at him. Panicking, he hit his bracelet, and an energy shield materialized in front of him. It was slightly pixelated, blue, and about his size. The shuriken bounced off of it, landing in front of the teen. He grinned, and hit his bracelet again. He, along with his shield, vanished. Her reappeared behind Kira, and delivered an axe kick to her head that left the girl seeing stars. What he wasn't expecting, however, was a raging Teto to head butt his back. He cried out in pain as he flew into a tree. Kaito had fortunately been smart enough to take advantage of this distraction, though. He put his hands on the ground, an icy chill emanating from them.

"Frozen Castle!" He shouted the name of his signature technique, and beautiful spikes of ice popped out of the ground. When they hit the two unsuspecting girls, instead of impaling them, it froze them instead.

"KO!" Gumi shouted as Kaito released them. Urushu, who had decided to not feign unconsciousness and sleep, walked up to the three.

"Good job Kaito." He said as he bumped fists with his teammate. Teto, reluctantly, congratulated him on the quick thinking, and Kira just stood there, still trying to comprehend that he thought of that. Gumi lead the four to where the others were gathered, and Ritchie, who was no longer sleeping, spoke.

"Okay, so in theory, we should all know what we did well and what we need to improve on. But working on it is for tomorrow. You all did great work today, guys. Tomorrow, we'll train individually. And we'll keep doing it until we're needed. Any questions?" Kaito raised his hand. "Yes Kaito, we can get ice cream." And then lowered his hand. The group then broke into small talk as they walked to the nearest ice cream shop.

**~Somewhere in Diva City~**

Unbeknownst to the group, someone had been watching them. Said person grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and vanished. The only trace they left was a small red glow of aura…

* * *

**Okay, time for the reviews!**

**Kuzotori: As you've probably seen, Luka is in this. She just doesn't show up for a while. **

**And that's all. Hopefully the next chapter gets out quicker. Anyways, see you guys later!**


End file.
